


Living for someday

by RegalLove2



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, regina mills Robin hood
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalLove2/pseuds/RegalLove2
Summary: She’s been waiting for the right moment to start living her life, always stopped by insecurities and the sensible part of her. Now, she’s finally got a reason.Sorry for the crappy summary. This is a massive two-shot (because it was going to be a one shot but I didn’t finish editing and proof reading the rest yet). I wanted to go ahead and post part 1 of 2 for my lovely betas, Anny and Makaila! This is a slow burn and not smutty (cause I’m not very skilled in that department). Hope you all like it anyway!





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anny and Makaila](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anny+and+Makaila).



> For Anny and Makaila! So thankful that this fandom brought me to you two. Happy Valentine’s Day! ♥️

The snow was falling steadily, filtering across the sky in the wind. Pushing the heavy glass doors open, she walked outside. She pulled her coat tighter around her chest and sighed, watching her breath turn to cool air and float away. The sun was barely visible through all of the white specks falling through the sky. Thankful she'd chosen to wear boots to work that day, she reluctantly started trekking toward her little apartment, making a quick stop at the grocery store on the way. 

Work was exhausting and her boss is a royal asshole. Then, of course, there was that infuriatingly handsome co-worker of hers. Rolling her eyes at the thought of the day she'd had, she exited the store. 

During the last two blocks of walking, a smile finally appeared on her face for the first time that day. Coming home was the only thing that she looked forward to. Rounding the corner, she smiled at the young man on her porch. 

"You're later than usual."  
   
Walking past him, she ruffled his hair. "Hello, Henry."

The boy ignored her 'hello,' and stood up, following her inside the building. "I was worried. I thought you might not be coming home." Henry lived next door with a foster family. He was the oldest of the bunch and was mostly left to his own devices. She loved the kid and, for the past year, he'd come have dinner with her every night. She enjoyed cooking, it was her favorite hobby. And, Henry was always willing to reap the benefits. 

She unlocked her door and dropped the groceries on the counter, pulling her coat off and walking toward the closet. "The store was crowded and I hadn't decided what I wanted to make for dinner yet."

Henry grew excited, walking over to the bags on the counter and trying to peak inside. "What'd you decide on?"

"Grilled chicken, garlic roast potatoes, and lemon pepper asparagus. Since that's the only way you'll eat it." She rolled her eyes playfully. 

The boys eyes went wide. "Yes!" He caught her by surprise when he hugged her tightly. "Thank you." 

She hugged him back, smiling. "Would you like to help?" When Henry responded with an enthusiastic 'Really?,' she chuckled. "Go wash your hands." She watched him run off toward the bathroom and she shook her head, thankful for the boy that made her life feel a little less lonely. The truth was, before Henry wiggled his way into her home, she often ate alone. She did everything alone, really. She had dreams, of course. Wild adventures she longed to go on. Countries she hoped to one day visit. People to meet. And, eventually, to marry and have children of her own. But, that adventurous part of her was always suppressed, pushed back by the sensible half. The half that prioritized stability. She had a job, albeit an awful one but, it paid the bills. And living in New York wasn't exactly cheap. This is where she is supposed to be, she tells herself. One day, she'll do all those things she dreams of but, for now, she just wants to be smart. To save all the money she can in hopes of building a better life someday. 

Someday.

She couldn't wait for that day to finally come. 

"What can I do?" Henry walked up next to her, scrunching his nose at the onion she was chopping. She chuckled at him again. "How about I show you how to make that asparagus you're so fond of?"

The boy gave her a cheeky grin, and again, she found herself thankful to have at least one person to come home to. Even if that one person was a ten year old boy. 

—————

Wednesday's are the only days that she somewhat enjoys. The large retail store she works at has nearly everything a person could want. Within reason, of course. She usually stays close to the kitchen area, finds that it's where she's most helpful. Asking her about hunting equipment, gardening, cleaning, or pretty much anything else that the store sells, will get you no where. But anything cooking related, she can handle. And Wednesday's, she gets to actually cook. There's a little makeshift kitchen set up and every week, she cooks something different. Samples to give out to customers. Some even watch as she cooks. They ask questions and it gives her an opportunity to promote the products. It's very enjoyable, sharing her passion with people other than Henry. 

She's just cleaning up from the display, sectioning off all the extra food into little cups to set out for anyone else who ventures by while she's here. Humming to herself quietly, she turns to put the pan in the sink with the other dishes to start washing. But instead, she collides with someone, nearly dropping the pan and spatula on the floor. She's so focused on steadying the sauce pan, that she doesn't pay any attention to the chest she's smacked into, or who said chest belongs to.  A little of the pans contents splash on her hand and she curses under her breath. "Shit." Finally, she manages to catch the thing, without too much of the hot liquid landing on her again. She tosses it into the sink and grabs the towel off the counter, clenching it tightly against her burnt hand. The interaction lasted all but a minute but she finds that she's incredibly embarrassed when she turns to look at the man that partially caused the whole fiasco. Of course. Just her luck. "Robin."

He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." 

"You didn't-" she sighs, glancing down at her towel-covered hand. "What were you doing?"

He shrugs. "I was walking about and caught a whiff of whatever it was you were cooking." He glances down then, looking at her hand. "You're hurt. Let me go get a kit."

He walks away before she can say anything else. She lets out a dark chuckle and pushes herself onto the counter. Every interaction she has with this man leaves her looking like a complete fool. She's the furthest thing from a babbling idiot, she's actually quite smart and very witty but, apparently he brings out a side of her that she loathes. He comes back a moment later, pulling her out of her thoughts. He grabs her hand gently and she flinches. Not because it hurts, but because they've never touched. Still, he looks up at her worriedly. She rests her hands back down on her lap and smiles softly at him. "You don't have to-"

"I insist. It was my fault. Please, let me help."

She nods and lets him grab her hands again. Gently, he removes the towel from her burnt hand. "You still didn't tell me what you were doing there."

"I was hoping I could steal a taste of the food." He gives her a guilty smile. "I didn't mean to get in your way. It just smelled so delicious."

She smiles at him then. "No need to steal, thief. All you had to do was ask." He chuckles, dabbing some cream on the now-clean but burnt flesh of her palm, causing her to wince. He glances back up at her with an apologetic smile but she waves it off with a her good hand. 

"I'll take that into consideration next time." Then, he returns his attention back to her hand. "I'm just happy you weren't carrying a knife."

She snorts then, a really unladylike thing. Her hand shoots up to her mouth, covering it as her cheeks start to heat up. But, he just glances up at her with a cheeky grin and winks. Actually winks. Then starts to bandage her hand. She takes a second to compose herself and then responds, because it's better than sitting there in silence.  "You and I both." 

"All done." He runs his hand along the bandage gently before lifting her hand up, as if to show her that it's all better. 

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. Just now realizing how close they are. Pulling her hand from his, she lets it fall back to her lap. "Thank you." 

"It was the least I could do."

She hops down from the counter then, groaning when she uses the wrapped hand to brace herself. When he gives her another worried look, she rolls her eyes playfully. "I'm fine, really." Turning, she picks up a little cup and a plastic fork off the counter, handing it to him with a smirk. "See, next time, just ask. Preferably from a safe distance. Seems like I'm a bit of a basket case."

He takes the cup from her, fingers grazing hers as he does. She shivers just a bit but she doesn't think he notices. He takes a bite of the food and hums in appreciation. The sound making her feel things that she definitely shouldn't. "Maybe a bit of a klutz but no basket case. And this food is bloody amazing." 

She feels her cheeks heating up again and is thankful that his eyes are closed while he savors the sample. She's embarrassed herself enough today. She doesn't need to be caught blushing like a fool. 

Their boss chooses that moment to interrupt. Not that there was really anything to interrupt, except her thoughts. "Locksley! You're needed downstairs. I don't pay you to chit chat with your girlfriend." The grumpy man barks out a few more comments under his breath before sauntering off, back toward his office. 

The girlfriend comment has her face turning an even darker shade of red. They're not that. They're not anything, really. She barely talks to the guy. Chancing a glance at him, she catches him roll his eyes. "Thank you for letting me try some of your dish. It was very good." He hesitates for a second and she waits, knows he's not finished. "I better be going. I promise to ask from now on." His smirk is back and he winks again. It's absolutely adorable and she can't help but bite her lip, immediately embarrassed again when he briefly looks down at it. "See you later, Regina."

She doesn't have words, just hums in acknowledgement as he walks away. God, she really needs to go home. 

————

On her walk home, she thinks about her day, mostly about her interaction with Robin and the burn on her hand. It isn't that bad, really. She'll probably be good as new tomorrow. But, she'd planned to make a de-boned rosemary chicken with mashed potatoes and cooked carrots. All of which require a lot of her right hand. 

Taking a detour, she picks up some Chinese food instead. It'll be the first day in over a year that she didn't cook dinner but, she deserves a break. She loves it, she really does. It's just that, she's had a long day and she's still irritated with herself and her stupidity and honestly, it's not the most sanitary thing to work with when you're cooking a meal that uses your hands so much. So, she'll take tonight to relax. And tomorrow, she'll take some gloves home from work and she'll make the chicken. It'll be fine. 

She sees Henry waiting for her on the steps, like always. She's not late tonight, though. Technically she's never late, she supposes. But, he likes waiting for her and her schedule is pretty predictable so, to him, she can be late. "Hello." She nods her head at him as she walks past and he immediately gets up to follow her inside. As she's unlocking her door, he must notice the bandage covering her palm. 

"What happened?" Once they're inside and she's put the bag down on the counter, he's grabbing her hand gently. His eyebrows are furrowed and he looks concerned. It's sweet. 

She tells him what happened. The short version, of course. She doesn't need to confide in a ten year old about being an idiot in front of a guy she sort-of likes. Because, how can you really like someone when you don't even know that much about them? She does, she knows she does but, she doesn't have to admit that. "I'm sorry, Henry. I can't cook that meal tonight."

He shrugs. "It's ok. Do you mind if I stay for a little while, though?"

Her eyebrows go up in confusion, "Even though I'm not cooking?"

The boy looks down for a moment and then back up. "You know, I don't only come over here for food, right?"  When he sees that she looks surprised, he smiles at her. "You're fun to hang out with and you pay attention to me. The food's really good, yeah, but you're better." 

One tear runs down her face, that's all she'll allow. She will not cry in front of this little boy. She's used to being let down, used to feeling things for people who don't share the sentiment. For some reason, it never crossed her mind that Henry just enjoyed being here. She always thought it was because of the food. Pulling Henry into a hug, she laughs. "You're pretty great yourself." Ruffling his hair again and causing him to squirm, she steps back. "I may not be cooking but," she holds her finger up in the air and turns toward the bag on the table, "I've got plenty of Chinese food and a great selection of movies. If you're interested?" 

"Can I pick the movie?" He bounced excitedly. 

"Sure." She watched him run off into the living room and smiled again. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all. 

————-

Early the next morning, she was laying in bed sound asleep. It was a long day, after all and she's taken a sleeping pill the night before because she usually didn't sleep well and, after the day she'd had, she needed sleep. Normally, when she did sleep, it was dreamless. Blissfully black and quiet. Not tonight. She'd rolled over a bit ago and put too much pressure on that hand of hers, sending a sharp sting up her wrist. Then, she couldn't stop thinking about the man that took care of it. And, of course, when she fell back to sleep, her mind drifted back to that moment. Though, her dream interpreted it very differently, adding lots of details that definitely weren't there in reality. Things that left her wanting other things. It was very frustrating. She woke up aching and sweaty and in desperate need of a shower. She found herself fantasizing about a certain blue-eyed Brit while the hot water relaxed every inch of her body. It was getting out of hand and it needed to stop. They're nothing and she was too much of a neurotic idiot to ever be someone he wanted. End of story. 

————-

She decided to go with a casual look today. She worked at a department store, for God's sake. Throwing on a dark pair of jeans a plaid red button down, she pulled on a coat and boots.  She didn't have to dress up. And, quite frankly, she wasn't in the mood. Walking out the door and locking it, she set off in the direction of her favorite coffee shop. Her day hadn't started on a good note after waking from that dream. A dream where she hadn't hopped off the counter. He was positioned snuggly between her legs. Where his lips were pressed against hers and they weren't in a store- or anywhere public for that matter. Where she wasn't a blabbering and clumsy co-worker. Shaking her head as if that would make the thoughts go away, she rolled her eyes. It was definitely not going to be a good day. She could feel it.  

When she got to work, she went straight toward the lounge to hang her coat up. She set her coffee cup on the table and took her scarf off too, placing it on the same hook as the brown coat. She was early, her things looking a little lonely on the rack. Sighing, she sat down at the table, toying with the little piece of cardboard on her coffee cup and involuntarily drifting back to her dreamland. When did this become a thing? Daydreaming has never been her way to pass the time. 

"Hello, darling."

Regina jumped slightly, obviously too lost in her thoughts to have noticed anyone walk into the room. Until they said something, that is. She turned to see Mal, the only person in this hellhole that she actually liked-except Robin, of course. "Morning." She mumbled, taking a sip of her coffee. She couldn't wait for the caffeine to kick in. 

The other girl sat across from her and gave her a strange look. "What's wrong with you?" 

"Crazy day yesterday, didn't sleep well last night." As much as she liked Mal, she didn't need to go into detail. She certainly wasn't going to tell her that the reason she was so cranky was because she was sexually frustrated after having an entirely too inappropriate dream about a co-worker that hasn't showed any interest in her. 

Mal raised her eyebrows, taking a sip of her own coffee. "Someone keep you up all night?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "My mind." When the other woman pouted and told her that she isn't any fun, she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes again. "What'd you expect me to say?"

She leaned forward with her elbows on the table, as if it was some big secret. "I saw you chatting with the sexy Brit yesterday. Thought you might've finally made your move." She shrugged, "Maybe that he was the reason you didn't sleep well." 

"That's a bit crude." 

Mal wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Don't tell me that you haven't thought about it." Oh, she's definitely thought about it. Was just thinking about it, actually. When Regina just gave her a look, it was Mal's turn to roll her eyes. "Come on, it's clear that you like him. You practically stare whenever he walks by."

"I do not."

"Like him? Or stare? Cause both are true." Mal laughed. "At least you two actually talked. What'd you talk about?"

"Nothing, really. I-"

The door swung open then and her sentence was cut short. The man in question walked into the room and, when she looked at Mal, the woman was smirking. She sent a glare her way, communicating her lack of amusement. While she was in a terrible mood, it seems he was as happy as ever. "Good morning, ladies." 

Mal nodded toward him and Regina managed to say good morning back, trying to ignore the ever-growing grin plastered on her friends face. Apparently, she enjoyed watching Regina struggle. 

Robin seemed to be completely oblivious to the exchange between her and the woman across from her, hanging his coat up and taking a seat right next to Regina. "How's your hand?" Reaching over, like it was nothing, he grabbed it from it's spot on the table and pulled it toward him. Maybe it was nothing to him but certainly wasn't for her. And damned if Mal didn't know that- if her face was any indication. "May I?" He gestured to the hand he was already holding.

"Oh, no. You don't have to-"

"I'd like to. It was my fault, after all." When she didn't object any more, he started to slowly unwrap the bandage. She was too busy looking between her hand and Mal's smug face to stop him. He always did make her a little speechless. Either that, or she'd babble on. It seemed there wasn't an in-between. 

Choosing to speak up for the first time since Robin joined the table, Mal asked, "What happened to your hand?" Not that Mal needed to say anything. It seemed as though they were perfectly capable of communicating through facial expressions alone. And, in her opinion, that was the safer option. At least Robin didn't notice that. 

"I burnt it, yesterday."

Robin laughed. "It was mostly my fault. Though, in the future, I don't recommend trying to catch a hot pan when it's falling." 

"It's instinct. And, I didn't actually drop it. I almost did. There's a difference."

"Hm well, either way, you get hurt. I'd very much like for that to be avoided, if possible." He's still looking down at her hand, inspecting the damage. She glances at her friend because she's not really sure what that meant and she doesn't know what else to do. Mal crosses her arms and leans back in the chair, giving her a knowing smirk. She just wishes she knew what she knew. Her head snaps back to Robin when he speaks again. "A little more cream and a fresh bandage and you should be all better by tomorrow." He gets up to get the kit  and walks back to the table to sit down. He hasn't even had time to open the thing when his friend comes treking into the room to tell him that the boss ordered some new merchandise that needs to be put out before they open. She tells him that it's fine. She can take care of herself and to go. Still, he gives her an apologetic smile before he leaves. 

The moment he's out the door, she busies herself with opening a little pack of cream and gently rubbing it over the semi-healed burn, actively avoiding looking up at her friend. Mal stays silent for a few minutes, thankfully. But, she knows it's not that easy. She won't relent, she's probably just waiting for her to finish dressing her wound before she starts pestering. When Regina fumbles with the bandage, Mal sighs, moving to take the spot that Robin vacated moments ago. "You're hopeless."

Regina rolls her eyes and surrenders her hand to the blonde. "It's harder than it looks. And, I only have one hand to work with when I'm wrapping the other."

"I didn't mean with just the bandage. I can understand that one. I just can't fathom why you haven't made a move with him." She finishes tiring the thing around Regina's hand and works on cleaning up the packets she'd used. "He's clearly into you and you're obviously in love with him. What are you waiting for?"

"I am not in love with him." Standing, she grabs the kit and goes to put it back under the sink of the break room. "Maybe someday. I'm just... I don't know. I'm not ready, I suppose. And, unless he's told you something, you don't know that he feels anything for me, so don't say that."

Mal rolls her eyes again. "Fine. I'll leave it be. But, you really need to start living your life for today, not someday." With that, she turned on her heel and walked out the door. 

Regina groaned, grabbing her coffee and heading toward her station for the day. She was right. So far, not off to a great start. 

——————

It turns out, her morning was nothing compared to the rest of her day. Her headache started to go away when the caffeine finally kicked in and she was feeling a little better but, it didn't last. She was straightening up some shelves when her boss decided to come and give her news that had the headache flaring right back up. Apparently their fourth quarter sales have been extremely low, even with Christmas right around the corner. They were cutting out any extra expenses. Including her Wednesday cooking display. She argued it to no avail. When the man finally walked away, she groaned. He was the definition of a pompous ass. 

Sighing, she walked over to the counter and threw her head down on her arms. The only thing that she looked forward to, the only part of work that she actually enjoyed, was being taken away. Grabbing a towel from the drawer, she started cleaning the counter, reminiscing. Thinking about the past four years she'd spent working at Gold's. Why the hell has she put up with this? What was she even still doing here? She was mumbling under her breath, lost in her thoughts and letting out the occasional exploitive. Not noticing when Robin walked up behind her. Not as close as before, he was still a few feet away but, apparently his voice was enough to startle her. All he said was her name and she jumped, dropping the towel on the floor and turning to face him. Her hand shot up to her chest on instinct, mumbling, "Why do you always do that?" She was grumpy, well aware of it. She knew it wasn't his fault. That he wasn't trying to scare her. But, she's a mess and-it seems-incapable of being relaxed when she's in the same vicinity as him.

"Apologies." He shrugs his shoulders and gives her a look, chuckling softly. "I didn't mean to do that again." 

"Well, at least I wasn't holding a burning pan this time." She whispers more to herself. Though, judging by the smirk he gives her, she thinks he heard her. "You need to make more noise when you walk."

"I wasn't trying to be sneaky." He shrugs, "I just wanted to check on you."

She crosses her arms over her chest. "Check on me?"

He puts his hands in his pockets nervously for a second. "I heard that they're shutting down your displays. I know how much you love those."

Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "You do?"

He shrugs again. "It's a tragedy, really. That food is delicious. I look forward to it every Wednesday." She doesn't really know what to say to that. A little too shocked to respond and wondering how, exactly, he knows that. Until yesterday, he hadn't ever come to try the food. But, his friend did always take extra. He was a big guy, she didn't think anything of it. Perhaps the extra cups weren't contributing to John's gut but going to Robin instead. And then, she wonders why he hasn't just come to get some himself. Her mind is spiraling out of control, like it usually does when she's around him. A small smile appears on her face. She realizes it too, gets embarrassed again, and looks down to the floor to avoid his piercing blue eyes. He must follow her gaze because he seems to notice the towel she'd dropped for the first time. She's about to bend down to grab it when he speaks up again. "Let me." She's already leaning toward it when he closes the distance and squats down to grab the same towel she's after. 

They lock eyes for a moment and she fights the urge to lick her lips again. He's just a few inches away and those eyes are even bluer up close. The moment lasts for just a second and then, when she looks back down to the ground, he's grabbing the towel from her fingertips. She clears her throat and goes to stand, awkwardly trying to step back and turn around at the same time. Momentarily, she thinks she may have made it through a whole interaction with him and not have injured or overly embarrassed herself. Then, she's out. Hit her head on the corner of the counter in the rush to put distance between them. That's the last thing she remembers. A sharp ache on the back of her head and blackness. 

She stays in the darkness while he frantically picks her up, carrying her downstairs and toward the doors, yelling at John in passing, telling him to call an ambulance. They aren't far from the hospital, just a few blocks so it shouldn't take long. Still, he's nervous. She breathing still, he'd checked. But, she hit her head pretty hard and it's been at least a few minutes since she's been knocked out. He hears the sirens before he sees the car, walking outside with her still in his arms. Amidst the chaos of a medic pulling her from him and another asking what happened, he manages to sneak into the ambulance with her. He's there when she starts to come to. 

Her vision is blurry at first. She thinks she sees him hovering over her and she knows she hears sirens, but it's all a little foggy. She's daydreaming again, she guesses. He's not standing over her and he's definitely not pulling his shirt off. She wonders for a moment if she's in heaven. Then, everything becomes more clear. He is there but he's not shirtless. How disappointing. He's got a worried look on his face and she's momentarily confused, not sure where she is at the moment. But, the confusion only lasts a second because she feels the sharp sting on the back of her head and is immediately taken back to the moment in the kitchen. Wow, she really is an idiot, isn't she? She groans as she moves her hand to reach up toward her head, sure that there has to be at least a large bump. 

He grabs her hand though, holding it instead. "Thank God." He whispers to her and then, he's kissing her hand. The good one. His lips are soft against her palm and she must be hallucinating still. She doesn't say anything, just carefully turns her head toward the medic and closes her eyes again. She's really tired.

She wakes up to hushed voices around her. Looking around, she doesn't see Robin anywhere. A large part of her is thankful for that, she convinces herself.  A few minutes later, she's sitting up in bed listening to a doctor. She's fine, just a bump on her head but, she's awake so they're not too worried. He recommends a CAT scan, just in case. And, well, she doesn't know anything about these things, so, who is she to argue? An hour later, she's sitting there waiting for the results. She feels fine. Just a little confused about the events that followed her banging her head so foolishly. When the doctor walks in, she looks up at him curiously. "Do you know how I got here?"

"A man brought you in. Somehow managed to ride here with you too but, no one but family is allowed to come back here. I believe I saw him waiting in the lobby." Her eyes go wide, surprised that he brought her here and that he stayed. Surely that won't go over well with grumpy Spencer. Looking down, she starts fiddling with her fingers, lost in thought again. The doctor in front of her sighs and she glances back up, just noticing how nervous the man looks. She waits, worried now. It feels like minutes pass before she just asks him what's wrong. He finally clears his throat and gives her news that makes her heart sink. Or break. She's not sure. All she knows is that it's suddenly very hard to breathe. 

The rest of her hospital visit goes by in a daze. She's on autopilot, a permanent frown on her face as she signs the discharge papers and walks out to the lobby. She's not going back to work, she's decided that. Heading for the door, she sees him out of the corner of her eye, getting up quickly and walking beside her. She doesn't hear what he says, doesn't even look at him. She's in a daze, after all. 

The cold air hits her face like a bucket of ice cold water, really letting everything sink in. She stops then, and she must've been walking pretty fast because the abrupt stop has his chest hitting her back. "Regina?" Turning to face him, she gives him a sad smile, somehow managing to keep the tears at bay. "Are you alright?" His hand finds hers again and she realizes he must like that. 

It should make her happy, it really should. It's just perfect timing, isn't it? She wants him, always has. And it takes a fucking brain tumor for her to admit that to herself. She's always said that she'd do it someday but, never did she think that someday wouldn't ever come. She can't do this, especially now. "No, I'm not." Pulling her hand from his, she sighs. "It's been a long day, Robin. Thank you for bringing me here and for staying, you didn't have to do that. But, I can't do this right now. I..." She looks down tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I need to go home, to get some rest. Doctors orders." She lies. It's not like it matters. She'll be gone in a few weeks and no one will know the difference. It's not like there's really anyone that'll miss her. Maybe Henry. That thought makes her even more sad. She should really be going. He looks confused, she can tell, though he doesn't push her. Just nods slightly, telling her that he hopes she feels better and he looks forward to seeing her at work in the next few days. She manages to smile at that because she's not really sure what else to do. She hasn't thought much about her plans for the future, or her lack of one. But, the idea of spending the little bit of time she has left on this earth at Gold's, well that sounds pathetic. Tears are about to fall and it's taking everything in her not to let them. She pulls him in for a hug and places a soft kiss to his cheek. Because, why the hell not? It's not like she has anything to lose. Her lips linger on his cheek and she's tempted to really kiss him for a moment. The stubble beneath her lips provides an odd sensation and she'd very much like to feel more of it. She's not going to, though. She's going to walk away, has made up her mind. So, she doesn't linger any more. Pulling away, she gives him a sad smile and turns the corner before he can say anything else. Once she's a safe distance away, she lets the tears fall. Thankfully, she's early and Henry isn't sitting outside waiting for her. She needs time, time to compose herself. Taking off her coat, she realizes for the first time that it isn't hers. She'd been so focused on the news she'd received that, on her walk home that she didn't pay any attention to the fact that it was at least three sizes too big. He must've put it on her when she was unconscious and that thought makes her eyes well up again. She hugs it close to her for a moment, taking in the scent of him and letting a tear fall down her cheek. She'll have to return it, obviously. She hangs it up on the hook and walks away, heading toward her bathroom. She very rarely takes baths but she has a bath bomb she'd been saving for a good day and, since that opportunity probably won't come, she might as well use it. 

She spends the next few hours letting it all out. Thinking about all the things she didn't get to do, all the things she'll never get to do. She's curled up in her pajamas when she notices the clock and remembers that Henry will probably be waiting for her on the porch in thirty minutes. She's not done with her pity-party but, she won't let any of her baggage fall on this kid. She cleans her face first, drying it and forcing herself to snap out of the fog she's in. She needs to put on a brave face, just for dinner. Forgoing the tv, she puts on some music and starts cooking, making sure to pay close attention to the clock so she can catch Henry before he walks outside to wait for her. She's not hungry, not even a little bit. But, she'll make it for him. 

————

He was worried and she wasn't surprised. She'd told him that she had gotten a little sick at work and was sent home early. She still wasn't feeling well, she'd said. That's why she wasn't eating. He'd asked her to sit with him anyway, making her a cup of tea with a sprinkle of cinnamon. She'd smiled at that, the first genuine one she had all day. Her father used to do that for her when she was sick and she'd made it for him a while back ago. Even though this sickness was entirely different, she was thankful and still found it comforting. Henry's a smart kid. He didn't believe her, that much was obvious. He didn't question her, though. Complimenting the food and chatting away, he helped take her mind off of the huge weight on her heart. She was so thankful for him. 

Later that night, she called her sister. They didn't talk often and, when they did, it was pretty uneventful. She wasn't sure if she intended to tell her about the diagnosis or not, she just got the urge to call. It was useless. She couldn't even get a word in. As soon as her older sister answered the phone, she got a headache. Apparently they were putting up the Christmas tree. The kids were throwing ornaments and her husband had the game on too loud in the background. Zelena went back and forth yelling at the kids and talking to her. Feeling the need to cut off anything Regina had to say in hopes of bragging about the vacation her husband had surprised her with. "Speaking of which, can you watch the kids for a few days?" She'd asked. If she'd heard correctly-which she could've gotten wrong, she wasn't entirely listening to her sister babble- the vacation was in March. And, according to her doctor, she wouldn't even be here in March. Sighing, she shook her head. What was the point? There was no talking to her sister, there was only listening. She gave her a vague answer before making an excuse to get off the phone. Tossing it on the counter and throwing herself down on the couch, she groaned. She had better things to do with her precious time. Then, she froze, wondering what else she had to do. Her whole life, she'd played it safe. Worked hard and saved every extra penny she had. And all for what? Sitting up straight, she pulled out her computer. She only had a few weeks to live and damned if she wasn't going to start living them. 

She made her will, that was the first thing she needed to take care of. She'd go talk to someone to make it official tomorrow but, she made a list. She owned her apartment. That'd go to Henry when he was sixteen and could become emancipated. She didn't have anyone else to leave it to. She put some money aside for him too. Her nieces and nephews would get a good chunk of money for college. The rest, she'd use to live her life to the fullest. She had plenty, more than she knew what to do with really. She was never the materialistic type and she'd already had a decent amount of savings before her father passed away the year before. He'd left her half of everything he owned and, unlike her sister, she'd saved it. 

She wasn't going to play it safe any longer. After booking a flight to Italy, she smiled and went off to her room to pack. She'd get her affairs in order over the next two days and then she'd spend her last few weeks living the life she had never let herself enjoy. 

 

———————

 

The next morning, when her alarm goes off, she's momentarily confused. At first, she's not sure if she dreamt the events of the day before or if they were, in fact, real. Glancing over to her nightstand, she sees the suitcase laying open on her floor and, for some reason, she smiles. She's not sure why. She's dying and that's definitely not a reason to be smiling but, she is. Because today is her last day working for a corporation run by a greedy asshole that never even shows his face in his own store. Because her boss is a also a jerk and she's sick of putting up with him. And, because she's going to Italy in two days and that's enough reason to smile on its own. 

She gets ready quickly. It's not like it matters what she wears to work, she has no intention of even making it through the day. But, she still wears something nice. It's probably the last time she'll see Mal and Robin. She pulls his coat off the rack and hesitates, not entirely sure she wants to return it. It's the right thing to do but it's not what she wants to do. Sighing, she throws it over her arm and walks out the door. She'll give it back. It's not as if she can take it with her when she dies. Her walk to work is the same as usual. She stops for coffee at the shop around the corner and, instead of ordering a small, she orders a large with extra whipped cream. Why not? Calories won't matter in a few weeks. 

The morning goes by pretty quickly, she's lost in her thoughts for most of it anyway, mentally planning her afternoon. She'd managed to avoid both Robin and Mal when she got to work. She was thankful for that because she didn't really know what she was going to tell them but, she knew she wasn't going to tell them the truth. She didn't want looks of pity. Her plan was to leave after lunch. She figured she owed Mal that much. 

Right before her break, her boss managed to ruin her day. Normally, she'd just take it. Mumble under her breath when he walked away and get over it. But her days were dwindling and for one to be ruined by such a pompous jerk. That wasn't alright. She supposed that she needs to learn to brush things off more, to not let it ruin her day. But, she's fuming. Luckily, she's able to simmer down just enough to have a semi-pleasant lunch with Mal and a minute long awkward interaction with Robin. They bumped into each other as she was walking out of the restroom and he was going toward it. Her break is almost over, something she never thought she'd be thankful for. His break must've just started and, since she seems to always be an accident waiting to happen when she's around him, she doesn't want to be around him today. Throwing herself back on the chair across from Mal, she lets her head fall to her hand. The other woman is giving her a look but she doesn't care in the slightest. Robin is just behind that door and she isn't going to spend her last ten minutes with one of her only friends arguing about whether or not she loves a man she will never be with. She looks back up briefly when she sees Robin walk out of the restroom and toward the fridge but she averts her eyes again. There's a sinking feeling in her chest when she looks at him or thinks about him. It's always been there but, it seems to have gotten progressively worse over the last 48 hours. 

He's just about to sit down, asking them how their day has been. She answers with a groan, that's all she can seem to manage. She's not sure how he reacts to it, she's avoiding his eyes after all, but Mal's chuckle and answer of, "Just dandy, what about yours?" It saves her from further questioning. At least for a few minutes, she hopes. 

The door to the break room opens again. She doesn't look up. There are only two people in this store she gives a damn about and they're both sitting next to her. And then she hears his voice. The man that made her blood boil just an hour ago and she realizes that she's not at all simmered down. He's not supposed to be in here. This is their safe space. And yet, here he is. Barking out orders while they're on their lunch break. He's decided to move her down to customer service for the rest of the day, like that's her job. And that's really how she wants to spend her day, isn't it? Dealing with angry clients. Any chance of her making it through the whole day- she really wasn't planning on it, but it would've been the right thing to do- it goes out the window. She can feel her face turning red. When the man turns to leave the room, she waits only a second. Tossing her lunch into the trash she stands, muttering, "Excuse me," and walking swiftly out the door. 

She doesn't see Mal and Robin exchange looks or the two of them get up to follow her. She's halfway down the hallway that leads to his office before she even notices them calling her name. Stopping, she turns to face them. Mal looks shocked and Robin looks worried. 

"Darling, what on earth are you doing?" Mal has a bit of a smirk on her face but Regina can tell she's a little concerned.

"I- I have an appointment. I just need to talk to Spencer." She lies. Technically, though, it is true. She does have an appointment, just not the one they're probably both thinking of. She won't clarify and tell them that she's not going back to the doctor. That she's going to meet with someone to finalize a will. The answer seems to elicit mixed reactions, both of them still look a bit worried but, Robin's face indicates that he believes her. She sighs, knowing that it won't be easy but, she has to say something to him. Turning to her friend, she gives her a sad smile. "Mal, can you give us a minute, please?" Mal raises her eyebrows but says nothing, just turns and walks back down the hall to the break room, closing the door behind her. "I uh, I just wanted to say thank you again. For yesterday." She looks down and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "I'm such an idiot, I didn't even realize that I was wearing your jacket. You must've been freezing. So, thank you for that, too." 

He smiles cheekily at her and shrugs. "It was nothing."

"No, it wasn't nothing." She's not sure why it's so easy to hug him when she can usually barely function like a normal person, but she does. She pulls him in for a long hug and she lets herself enjoy it. Takes in the smell of him and uses all her strength to keep in the tears that want nothing more than to fall. And then, she can't help but turn to place a kiss on his cheek again, to feel the rough stubble under her lips one more time. So, she does. But, she doesn't anticipate him turning to, lips intending to meet her cheek. There's a fire inside of her the moment their lips touch, a fire much different then the one she was feeling moments ago. She's tempted to indulge. To sink into it. She's incredibly tempted. It just wouldn't be fair. For the first time since she's started working here, she actually thinks he likes her. That he likes this. He isn't pulling away, instead moving his hands from her back to her waist. It feels heavenly and she knows he's about to deepen the kiss. To take it from a simple peck to something more. And, that thought is what makes her push him back. She can feel her cheeks heating up when she takes a step back and looks down again. "I brought it back. I-"

He cuts her off with a simple, "What?" 

When she looks back up at him again, he looks utterly confused and extremely adorable. She wants to kiss him again, for real. Oh, she really wants to. She can't lead him on, it's not right. So, she clears her throat and stands up straight, finding her words again. "Your coat. I brought it back. It's hanging in the lounge." He starts to say thank you but she cuts him off. "I... I have to go." 

She doesn't wait for him to say anything else, just walks off and turns the corner to the glass door that leads to Spencer's office. She tries knocking on it but the man has his back to her and a headset on. He's completely oblivious. She finally just storms in. She's had enough of this. He looks shocked when he sees her, jumps in his chair a little. His feet were propped up on his desk but her entrance startled him enough for him to sit up. Thank goodness for that. The last thing she needs are his feet in her face. "We need to talk."

The man goes back to his smug self as soon as he's recovered from the initial surprise. "You couldn't knock?"

"I did-" She closes her eyes for a moment to avoid rolling them and takes a deep breath. When she looks back up, she can see Mal leaning against the wall, watching them through the window. "Listen-" Spencer's phone starts ringing and he picks it up. This time, she does roll her eyes. Sitting back and crossing her arms, she waits for him to finish. When he tells the other person on the line that he isn't busy, she loses it. Any bit of self control she had when she walked into the room, has evaporated. Leaning forward, she yanks the phone out of his hand and slams it down on the table, grabbing that stapler and crushing it a few times for good measure. It felt good.

"What the hell? That's coming out of your paycheck, Ms. Mills." 

She's standing now and she's angry but he doesn't even seem to notice. Even though she just crushed his phone. Does the dumbass really think he can piece it back together right now? She glances at Mal and sees that she's smirking. She must be enjoying this. She doesn't blame her, she'd enjoy watching it too. "Listen, Mr. Spencer." She practically spits out his name. "You can take my paycheck to pay for your little phone. You can take it all." Pulling off her name tag, she slams it down on the table. "I quit."

The man is shocked again, eyes going wide. She's about to walk out the door when he calls after her. "Wait! Ms. Mills! You can't quit." She doesn't turn around when he follows her down the hallway and into the break room. It's empty. At least that's something. She doesn't want to make a scene in front of a bunch of co-workers. "Our fourth quarter sales are really low. Your department brings in a lot of revenue. I can offer you a raise?"

She slams her little locker closed and turns to look at the man. Mal is standing behind him, must've followed them from his office. She's still got a look of amusement plastered on her face, even with a bit of concern etched into her features. "It's not worth it. Maybe you should treat your employees more like people and less like monkeys." She ignores his pleading when he starts to offer her money. Turning to Mal, she asks, "Walk me out?"

The woman nods and hooks her arm with Regina's, sauntering away from the pathetic excuse of a man behind them. He continues to call out numbers as they walk away. Once they're out the door, Mal steps back to look at her. "I'm impressed. What's gotten into you?"

Regina lets out a dry laugh because she is so at a loss for words that she doesn't know what else to do. In that moment, she decides she's going to tell Mal. She figures that someone should know. And, perhaps it'll feel good to get it off her chest. "There's something I need to tel you." She watched her friend tilt her head curiously and Regina sighed. "I'm going to be blunt because, quite frankly, I don't know how else to say this."

"You're beginning to worry me."

"I- I'm dying." She sees the other woman's face drain of color and she has to look away. "Apparently I have a brain tumor. Three, actually. Doctor says I've got about a a month and a half at most."

"Oh, Regina." She's never seen Mal cry before but she can see tears forming in front of her eyes now and she feels terrible. Maybe she shouldn't have told her. 

Reaching out, she grabs her friends arm and squeezes it reassuringly. "I've made my peace with it. I'm going to spend the last few weeks of my life really living it. I leave for Italy the day after tomorrow." Mal apologizes to her once but she doesn't give her any looks of pity, instead she looks like she understands. And, she supportive. Regina didn't realize that she was so worried about people looking down on her for that. Because she wasn't spending her last days with her family. "You better get back inside. Spencer won't be happy."

Mal scoffs at that. "Fuck Spencer. What're you doing tonight and tomorrow?"

Regina shrugs. "I really do have an appointment. To get my affairs in order. I've made a will, I just need to go in and sign some papers. Then I've got to finish packing up and was just planning on relaxing."

Mal is crying but Regina can tell she's trying to hold it in for her. She pulls Regina in for a hug. "I'm coming over as soon as I finish here. I'll help you pack. We can drink wine and watch movies or whatever."

"You don't have to-" she starts, but to no avail. 

"I want to. And I'm going to, so don't tell me no." Mal had a serious look on her face and Regina nods because there really isn't any arguing with her. And, she wouldn't mind the company. At least someone knows.

—————

She meets Henry outside when she gets home, having stopped at the store after her appointment. She's making lasagna tonight, his favorite. She's worried about breaking the new to him. She won't tell him all of it, obviously. She doesn't want to give him that news. But, she needs to tell him that she's going out of town. She can't have him waiting on her doorstep when she's in another country and she has to say goodbye to him.

When she tells him that she's making lasagna, he's clearly excited. But, he's got trust issues. A symptom of being in and out of foster care she thinks. He asks her what's wrong. She's not sure how or when she wants to tell him and she really doesn't know how he reads her so well. So she simply answers with, "Nothing?"

He gives her a look that makes him look much older than ten. "You only make lasagna on special occasions. It's a Friday."

She sighs, she was hoping it would soften the blow a bit. Apparently he's caught on to that. Turning, she puts the sauce on low to let it simmer and takes a seat next to him. "I'm going out of town."

"What?" 

"I'm going on a vacation for a few weeks. I'm sorry, Henry. I know you like coming over here for dinner. I just, I really need some time away."

Henry gives her a sad look. "Away from me?"

Her eyes go wide in surprise. "Oh, no. Henry..." She moves her chair to be closer to him and pulls him in for a hug. "I love being around you, Henry. If I could take you with me, I would. I just need some time away from work and Robin and... you know what? It's not important. But it's not you."

He looks up at her with tears in his eyes and her heart breaks a little. She's tempted to cancel her plans and just stay with him. She really does love the kid and she feels like she's abandoning him. But, a few weeks won't make much of a difference. She'll be gone soon either way. She's pulled out of her thoughts when he asks her, "Who's Robin?" 

She laughs a little. Of course that's what he'd pick up on. "He's nobody." She ruffles his hair and stands up to finish cooking. "I leave the day after tomorrow. So you've got one more night. You get to choose what you want for dinner so choose wisely." 

That seems to cheer him up a little and she almost laughs at how serious he looks while he thinks about it. "I'm going to miss you, you know."

She's happy she's got her back to him because a few tears of her own fall at that. "I'm going to miss you too, Henry. So much." Her doorbell goes off and she'd almost forgot that Mal was coming over. When Henry looks up at her with a confused expression, she chuckles. "It's my friend. She's having dinner with us." Wiping her hands on her apron, she walks over to the door and opens it.

"I've got four bottles of wine, two red and two white" The blonde pulls out a brown paper bag too, then. "And something stronger, if you need it."

Regina laughs. "We'll stick with the wine for now, thanks." She opens the door and lets her in. "Henry's here. He doesn't know so please don't say anything." She whispers. Mal has never met Henry but she's heard about him plenty, so she doesn't need to explain any further, she just nods. The woman follows her into the kitchen, setting the bags in the table and glancing over at the young boy sitting at the table. "Henry, this is Mal." 

Ever polite, Henry responds. "Nice to meet you." 

Mal finds the corkscrew and pours them each a generous glass of the red, sitting down across from the boy while Regina finishes cooking. They chat and she smiles, wondering for the thousandth time how Henry hasn't gotten adopted. If she weren't dying, she'd adopt him. She should've a year ago but, maybe it's better that she didn't. He'd only end up right back in the system. 

After the lasagna is in the oven, she sits with them at the table. Listening to a story Henry is telling and sipping her wine, she can't think of a better way to spend one of her last nights in this apartment.  "Hey, Henry?" When he turns to look at her and hums in response, she smiles. "I was thinking... I'd feel a lot better about leaving my apartment if I had someone to look after it while I'm gone." She knows that Henry enjoys the solidarity that comes with her quiet place. That he's sad she's going, yes. But he's also losing his little hideaway. She sees him perk up a little. "In exchange for keeping an eye on it, you'd be free to hang out here whenever you'd like."

The boy can't hide his excitement. "Really?" She nods and he hugs her again. At least she can give him something. The timer chimes a few minutes later and he helps set the table while it cools. Once they're all served, they talk about all kinds of things. Henry's day at school, her trip, Mal's niece that's around Henry's age. When the conversation dies down just a bit and they're all just savoring the food, Henry asks a question that almost has her spitting her wine across the table. He really listens to everything she says. "So, are you really not going to tell me who Robin is?" He's a smart kid, bringing it up in front of Mal. Probably figures that, if she refuses to answer, her friend might give something away. Mal leans back in her chair and smirks at her, waiting to see if she answers, she's sure. Henry picks up on it, of course, asking a little too innocently, "What?" As he looks back in fourth between the two women. 

Suddenly, the food on her plate becomes very interesting. She'd much rather toss it around with her fork then stare down the kid across from her. She confides in him a lot but, something about talking to a ten year old about a crush she has, feels wrong. And, it makes her feel like she's not a grown woman. Apparently, Mal doesn't have the same hesitation because, when Regina doesn't answer him, she does. "He's the guy that Regina fancies."

She drops her fork on her plate with a loud clank. "Mal!" The blonde simply shrugs, giving her a look that conveys her lack of remorse. She really shouldn't care, she'll be gone soon and it's not like it matters. This isn't high school. It's not like it's something she should feel weird about.  Why not finally admit it? She hasn't even confessed it to Mal, not that it matters, she obviously already knows. Henry is looking at her now, a questioning look on his face. Sighing, she does everything she can to avoid Mal's gaze. She takes another generous sip of her wine before she finally owns up to it, she's on her second glass already. "Fine. He's the man that I like. But it doesn't matter, nothing is ever going to happen between us." She rolls her eyes, mumbling the last part. 

Henry tilts his head at her. "Why not?"

She looks at him and then at Mal, who isn't smirking anymore. They're both avoiding his gaze, not knowing what to say.  She knows she needs to say something, he's reads her so well. He'll know something is up if she doesn't answer him at all. So, she says the first excuse she can think of, and because she genuinely believes it, she knows he will too. "Because he doesn't have feelings for me." She wishes that, just this once, he would drop it. Unfortunately she's not so lucky. Henry only repeats his question from before, looking appalled at the very prospect that he doesn't like her. If the circumstances were any different, she'd be flattered, probably would've laughed. Instead, she just plasters in the best smile she can for him and shrugs her shoulders. 

Henry still gives her a questioning look, clearly distraught and deep in thought. This is why she didn't want to talk about her love life with a ten year old. Kids don't understand these kinds of things. He pulls her from her thoughts a moment later. "Well, I think he's stupid."

Mal laughs from where she's sitting, having been silent for the last few minutes. Regina's eyes go wide, looking at Mal and trying to figure out how she should respond to that. She decides not to argue with him, even though she's sure that she's the stupid one. She just wants the conversation to be over. So, she ruffled his hair a little, telling him, "You're such a charmer." Hoping to lighten the mood.

Henry shakes off her compliment and squares his shoulders, clearly trying to look more grown up in front of the women. "I'm serious!" He looks between them. "You're perfect. You're nice, really pretty, and you're a really good cook. Why wouldn't he like you?"

Now, she actually does laugh. So does Mal. "It's not that simple, Henry. But, thank you." She really doesn't want to continue this, so she gets up and gathers their plates, leaving the table and the discussion. 

They play a board game together before she sends the boy home. He gives her a big hug on his way out, something she's noticed him doing more often lately. Her heart breaks for him, she really hopes he finds a good home. The rest of the night is spent packing and drinking entirely too much wine. A cheesy movie plays in the background as her and Mal laugh together. She hasn't felt so care-free in a long time and she's never been more thankful to have a good friend. She ends up staying the night, too drunk to leave and claiming that she wants to stay, to spend as much time with Regina as she can before she leaves. It's nice, feeling important to someone. She finds that she regrets not doing this more often. 

The next day is spent finalizing plans. Confirming reservations and researching everything she wants to do when she gets to Europe. She writes letters to everyone that matters. There's one for Robin too. She's not sure if they'll ever find them but, she hopes they do. They're her final goodbyes. She figures that, when she's dead, someone will have to go through her stuff and stumble upon them. She makes dinner and spends one last evening sitting across the table from her favorite kid. She makes him dessert too, anything to stretch out her time with him. When it's time for him to finally go, it's extremely hard for her to hold in the tears. She hugs him close, squeezing him for longer than she should've but, it's the last time. She tells him she loves him and she'll miss him, making him promise to behave. He does, tells her he loves her too, and takes her spare key. He tells her to have fun and that he'll miss her. That he's going to make a list of dinners that he wants her to make when she gets back.

When she finally shuts the door behind him, she cries. Scribbling out a note, she decides she'll leave her computer for him. So he can email her if he wants. The hardest part of all this is leaving him. 

——————

 

The next morning, she's all packed and ready to go. With a few hours to spare before she'll be on her way, she wraps up in her coziest coat and goes for a walk. There are so many things that she's going to miss about this little town. Her favorite little diner is one of the highest on the list. Usually, she takes her coffee to-go but, she doesn't have to work today and she'd very much like to savor it. She fully intends to drink as many cups as she can, until she's a gittery mess. Then, the inevitable crash will come, when she's seated in a uncomfortable leather seat for hours. She smiles at Granny, the owner of this little gem. When she walks to a booth in the corner, she's given an odd look by the older woman. She's a creature of habit after all. She almost never eats out but, she'd cleaned out her fridge yesterday in preparation of her trip and there wasn't really anything to make with all of the non-perishable things she'd bought Henry. Mostly junk food, though she managed to find healthy options too. It's not like her, she's usually a health nut. It's just, she wants him to have things there since she won't be around to cook. She orders her coffee and some cinnamon apple pancakes, handing the menu back to the young waitress. Pulling out her book, she leans back in the booth and relaxes. It's a romance novel, not typically her thing. However, that's one thing she won't have these last few weeks. So, this is her best alternative. She'll dream about it, it's all she can do. Moments later, a steaming cup is placed in front of her with a promise that the rest of her order will be out shortly. She sets her book aside and wraps both of her chilly hands around the mug, leaning over it and letting the steam travel up her face. Closing her eyes, she sighs, immediately relaxing into the smell and the radiating heat. She's pulled from the moment by the table moving a tad and she looks up to meet the blue eyes that she was thinking about just moments ago. The ones she's always thinking about. 

Hands braced on the table, he slides in across from her. "Good morning. I hope you don't mind?"

She tilts her head curiously. She was hoping that their last interaction would be, well, their last interaction. "Don't you have to be at work?"

Glancing at his watch, he groans. "Unfortunately, yes. I'm just waiting for my coffee and bagel and then I'll be on my way. Speaking of which, I haven't seen you around recently?"

"I... I've had some stuff going on." She doesn't want to get into this, to have more questions or worried looks. She's only got to make it through today and then she's done. So, she lies. "I'll be back soon."

He smirks, completely oblivious to her lie. "I look forward to it." For a moment, he just pauses, conflicted it seems. "Listen, I know you've got a lot on your plate at the moment but, I was wondering-" 

"Order for Robin!" The woman at the counter sets down a brown paper bag and cup of coffee. 

They both glance over at her and he gives Regina a sad smile. "I really need to get going, Spencer will have my head if I'm late. He's been in a really sour mood for the last few days. Worse than usual. Finish this conversation later?"

"Sure." She watches him get up and reach out to touch her hand softly, smiling at her. She feels bad, really does. And, she's curious about what he was going to say. Maybe it's for the best. She watches him grab his bag and coffee, open the door, throw one more look her way, and leave. A small smile appears on her face, at least she'd rattled Spencer a bit.

——————

She's a bundle of both excitement and nerves. Happiness and sadness all at once. This is her dream. She's always wanted to travel, she just wished she wouldn't have such a horrible excuse to do so. She watches her home shrink into the distance as they ascend into the clouds. It's an odd feeling, leaving everything behind, knowing you'll never return. She tries not to think too much about that part. Tries to enjoy the idea of what lies ahead. Plugging in headphones and pulling on an eye mask, she drifts off to sleep. 

———————

 

After only two days in Italy, she was already in love. The streets were tiled beautifully. Littered with musicians, painters, and locals dancing. She'd spent the first day seeing all of the landmarks she'd always wanted to visit. The forum, Colosseum, Vatican, Trevi Fountain. She explored aimlessly until she'd ended up so far away from her hotel that she had to get a taxi to take her back. After years of playing it safe, she was finally beginning to feel alive again. 

Henry was keeping in touch. He'd sent her an email the day she left, telling her he missed her already and that he hoped she had fun. Apparently he'd figured out how to use the photo booth app, because the second day he sent some goofy selfies her way. She was going to Skype with him that night, she'd promised. The next day, she was headed to Tuscany. There was a beautiful hotel in the mountains, a resort that was hooked up to a vineyard. She was planning to stay there for about a week, then head off to Germany, the next place on her list. So, she'd stay up late enough to chat with Henry and pack her things, and she'd get a taxi in the morning. 

He called her at exactly four o'clock. He must've gone straight to her apartment from school. The thought of his excitement to talk to her after just three days away, makes her both happy and sad. He tells her about his day, like always. They talk about the movies he's watched (she hid all of the ones that were too inappropriate, she knows he's a curious kid). He seems more interested in her though, asking her multiple times if she's having a good time. He's trying to be strong, that much is clear. She tells him that she's going to Tuscany next and that she's excited. He asks her to send him pictures. Sometimes she forgets that she's talking to a child. He's so protective of her, it's sweet. 

They're deep in conversation when she hears a noise from his end of the computer screen. Henry's head darts to the side, looking in the direction of her front door. "Hang on, I think someone just knocked."

Her eyes go wide instantly. She can't think of anyone that should be knocking on her door. "Henry, no. Don't open the door unless it's someone you know."

He looks at her briefly and then looks back at the door. "I won't, I promise. I'm just going to go look to see who it is." And, them, he walks away. Out of sight. She's nervous, he's gone for a few minutes but she doesn't hear anything other than another knock and silence. He comes back after a good five minutes, shrugging his shoulders. 'I don't know who that was but, he left this." Henry holds up an envelope with her name on it. 

She sighs in relief. "What did he look like?" He describes the man to her and she immediately thinks of Robin. She's curious, both about the thing he'd left and how he found her address in the first place. A large part of her want's to tell Henry to open the thing and read it to her but, he shouldn't know or be concerned with whatever that says.

"Do you know who it was?" Henry asks curiously. He's giving her a look that shows how he picked up on her change of mood. 

She won't lie to him. "I think it was Robin, the man we were talking about the other night. But, I'm not sure how he would've gotten my address."

"You didn't tell him you were leaving?" When Regina shakes her head, the boy picks the letter back up. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Uh... Just set it aside for now. Thank you, Henry."

"Sure." He shrugs his shoulders again, a habit of his. "So, do you have any pictures of this guy you can send me? If I see a picture, I can tell you if it was him."

She thinks for a moment. They aren't close, she doesn't even have his number. The only thing she might have, is a group picture from their holiday Christmas party the year before. But, she doesn't know if she has that on her phone. "I'm not sure. How about this, when we hang up, I'll send you some pictures of my trip so far and, if I can find one of Robin, I'll send that too?" Henry nods his head and changes the subject but, she's so caught up in wondering about what the note says, she's not fully invested in the conversation. They talk for a few more minutes before she tells him that she needs to pack and they'll talk later. That she'll send him the pictures in just a bit. 

The moment she hangs up, she calls Mal. The other woman already knows about her situation with Robin and, she needs to know what he left her. If it was even him. 

"Hello, darling. How's your trip going?"

"It's great, I promise to tell you all about it. But first, can you please do me a huge favor?" She's nervous, not sure exactly why. Mal tells her, yes, asks what she needs. "I think Robin came to my apartment today."

"What?" She sounds shocked, so she must've not told him where it was. "How do you know that?"

"Henry is there. He didn't answer the door but, he looked through the peephole and he described the man to me. It sounds like Robin. Only, I have no idea how he would've found my apartment. You didn't say anything to him?"

"No, I've been avoiding him mostly."

Regina sighs, "Well, the man that knocked on my door a few minutes ago, left a letter. Henry brought it in. If it's from Robin, I need to know. Would-" She pauses for a second, feeling foolish for asking this. "Would you mind dropping by to get it and sending me a picture of it? I just don't want Henry reading it, whatever it is." Mal tells her yes. She also makes sure that Regina knows just how much she doesn't approve of this. Of her running off to another country without telling him. When she hangs up, she scrolls through her phone, looking for a picture of him to send to Henry. She finds one, it's a little blurry and he had more of a beard then, but it's the only one she has. She sends it along with the rest of the pictures and starts packing while she waits. 

 

A few minutes tick by and she hears her phone ding from its spot on the bed. A telltale sign that she's received an email. She's slightly embarrassed by how quickly she abandons her task and plops down to read the thing. It's Henry. 

Yup, that looks like him. Only, without a beard. So, that's the guy you like that doesn't like you? All of those places look super cool. I like the water fountain one. You're holding a coin in the picture, did you make a wish? 

She smiles briefly. She really does love talking to him. She types back quickly, says that yes, she did make a wish and no, she won't tell him what it was. 

It's her favorite place too, she's always dreamt of visiting. Of tossing a coin over her shoulder and making a big wish. Something that could change her life. As a little girl, her father told her stories about the magical properties that the Trevi Fountain possessed. He'd said that anyone who had a pure heart and made a wish, would get that wish granted. That only the wishes that were genuine, not filled with greed, would come true. All you had to do was close your eyes, think hard, and count to three. Then, toss the coin over your shoulder into the water, not looking for where it landed. You just needed to trust that it made its way where it needed to be.

She loved that story and, her entire life, she waited for the moment to cash in her wish. If only it were true. 

Those memories of her father filtered in her mind as she continued to pack, bringing her back to her childhood. Twenty minutes went by before she heard her phone chime again. It was Mal.... 

Sorry it took so long. I stayed to chat with Henry. Good kid, that one. Anyway, I've got the letter. Service is bloody awful so the picture isn't going through just yet. It's pending. 

She types back immediately. Asks if she read the letter. It's a dumb question really. A normal person might mind her privacy. Just snap a photo real quick and close the thing back up. But, that's not Mal. A fact which she confirms with one word. Obviously. Regina rolls her eyes. Well then, no sense in waiting. Instead of typing back, she clicks to dial her friend. It rings exactly twice before she hears her cheeky voice. Ever judgy.

"Hello, Darling. Eager are we?"

Sighing, she rolls her eyes again. Yes, she is. She doesn't have that much time left on this earth after all. "Just tell me what he said, Mal."

"Alright, alright." Regina can hear the sound of paper on the other line and then her friend cough dramatically. "Regina, I apologize for showing up at your home unannounced, it's just that, I've been hearing gossip at work and I've been a little worried. You haven't been around at all and someone said that you were fired. Then, another said you quit. I know you couldn't have been fired, you're the best employee in this godforsaken shop. I just want to know that you're well. The only person I trust with that information is Mal and she's been expertly avoiding the topic, which only grew my concern. So, this was my only other option. I'm afraid I don't have your number so please, give me a call when you see this. I really miss seeing you around here. My number is at the bottom. I just need to know that you're alright."

When Mal stopped reading, they both stayed silent for a moment. She didn't really know what to say and she was slightly embarrassed. "Thank you, Mal." It came out as almost a whisper. Clearing her throat, she continued, "I should probably get going. I have to be-"

"Oh no you don't. We need to talk about this."

Feigning ignorance, Regina asked, "About what?"

She could almost feel the other girls eye roll through the phone. "About Robin. About this letter and about what you're going to say to him when you call him."

"I'm not going to call him." Groaning, she moved her suitcase to the floor and plopped down on the bed. "It'll only make things more difficult. I like him, a lot. And, for the first time in years, I'm actually somewhat confident that he likes me too. Which is fucking perfect. And, I'm flattered. I really am. It's nice to know that he cares. I just can't do this. I'd tell him how I felt. And then, I'd break his heart. Assuming he does actually like me. Because, the reality is, we can't be together." 

"I understand that, Regina. I do, believe me. I know your hesitation. But, wouldn't you rather him know that you shared those feelings? So he doesn't think you rejected him altogether? It's not like you have to tell him you love him. Just let him know that you are ok."

She was about to argue more. She's not ok. She would've been able to argue that. There was no sense in continuing a battle with Mal. Maybe she was right. If the situation was reversed, a tiny part of her might've been at peace knowing that she meant something to him. She'd consider it. She remembered struggling with depression while she was growing up. How she never knew if she was just having a bad day or it was something more. She never wanted to bother anyone over something silly.Her father used to tell her that, if she was so wrorried that it was something silly and too self conscious to come to him about it, to wait one night. Go to sleep and if the same thing was still bothering her the next day, she had to come talk to him. She applied that advice to other aspects of her life too. When she was on a diet but craving something sweet, she'd hold off. If she still wanted that same thing the next day, she'd indulge. Just a little. She'd do that with this too. Think about it and if, in the morning, she was still considering sending him a message, she'd do it. 

When her alarm went off, she sat up in bed and groaned. The day ahead of her consisted of a lot of traveling. Making sure to put her book in her handbag, she closed up her suitcase and went down to breakfast. She felt hungover, despite the fact that she hadn't had a sip of alcohol the night before. Not only was her mind still filled with thoughts of Robin but, she'd dreamt of him too. In fact, he was the only thing occupying her mind all morning. Even when she boarded her train and pulled out her book, she wasn't focused on the words in front of her. Only half reading them and not comprehending at all. Sighing, she pulled out her phone and tapped the screen anxiously. She'd made a deal with herself and she was going to stick to it. She just didn't know what to say. After a few minutes of contemplating, she let her phone fall back in her lap. There are so many things that she'd like to say or ask him but shouldn't. Finally, she settles on something and quickly types it out before she finds a reason to stall any longer. It simple. Just a polite, 'Got your note. Everything is fine.'  
And then she's anxious all over again. Because it's only five in the morning there and she's got at least a few more hours before he'll respond, if he does at all. She's given up on the book in her lap, even though it's a favorite of hers. Leaning her head against the window and closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath. She can't seem to get him off her mind and can't decide if that's a good thing or not. On one hand, there are worse things to be thinking about then a handsome, dimpled, blue eyed, Brit. But, she shouldn't be so focused on something she can't have. It's a bit depressing. 

Somewhere in between the time she sends the message and she's arguing with herself internally, she manages to fall asleep. It's brief, an hour at most and it just makes her a little more cranky. She's not a fan of being confined in places. Trains, cars, airplanes. She moves to pick her book back up off the seat next to her and catches a glimpse of her phone. A large part of her knows that he shouldn't be awake yet. He probably hasn't seen her message and it's silly to be counting down the minutes until he does. Still though, she plucks it up from its spot and turns it over to check. She sees a message from his number. She's yet to save it in her phone for reasons she doesn't really know. But, she recognizes it. Her breath catches momentarily as she swipes to unlock the message. It's nothing, just her name. A question of Regina? And she smirks, fights the urge to roll her eyes. Types back quickly. She realizes she can't overthink these things. 

Did you slip a note with your number under anyone else's door?  
He responds in less than a minute. 

No, just yours. 

She doesn't even need to think about what to say next, she's been wondering this since Henry described him. 

Speaking of which, how exactly did you find my door? 

She sees the little bubble pop up that indicates he's typing. It goes away a few times and re-appears. She must not be the only one struggling with words. It is early there. After two solid minutes of staring at the screen, watching those little dots disappear and reappear, she's suddenly very curious about the answer. 

I may have bribed the file clerk. I was- no, am- worried about you.

She smiles at that. At the fact that he cares that much. Hm. Thievery and bribing. What has gotten into you Mr. Locksley? 

Ha ha, very funny. Seriously, though. You're alright? 

She tells him that she's doing fine. Better than she has been in a long time actually. That he needn't be worried. His response is almost immediate and it makes her smile again. He tells her he's glad to hear that. When he sends another message right away, asking if he can call her, she panics for a second. She wants to talk to him, wants to hear his voice more than she cares to admit. But, she's on a quiet train. And, talking on the phone means there's more of an opportunity for her to say something stupid. Plus, she really doesn't want him to know that she's out of the country. That revelation would surely come with more questions from his end. So, she tells him she can't right now. That she's a little busy at the moment and has a long day ahead of her. He responds with a sad face and tells her that it's alright. Asks her to please call him later then, when she's not busy. That he'd very much like to talk to her more. She tells him that she will though she's not quite sure that it's true. She wants to, definitely. It could just make things more difficult though. Despite her hesitance to reach out, she feels a little better about having done so. Throwing her head back, she relaxes, letting sleep take her over for the rest of the ride.  

It's late by the time she finally settles in her her new room for the week. When they'd arrived, she was given a tour of the vineyard and treated to a free spa afternoon. It was extremely relaxing. Very luxurious. It's after dinner when she returns to her room and she finds that she is utterly exhausted. Despite the relaxing evening, she's ready for bed. Probably because of her lack of sleep the night before and the traveling. So, she keeps her y'all with Henry brief and goes to bed early. 

When she wakes up a few hours later, she reaches for her phone to check the time, eyes going wide when she sees two missed calls from Henry and a bunch of text messages. Panicking, she doesn't even read them. She clicks the call button and prays that he's still there with her computer open. It's only seven thirty back home. He's probably still there. The screen beeps three times before it says its connecting and she breathes a sigh of relief. When it finally connects, she sees his face pop up on the screen, looking perfectly happy and healthy. "Henry." She lets out a sigh, very relieved to see him. "Is everything alright? I woke up to missed calls and messages and... I was worried." 

He shrugs. "Everything is fine. I just wanted to tell you-"

She hears a noise in the background. The sound of a toilet flushing in the distance and her eyes go wide. "Henry?"

He cowers down a little bit. "That's what I wanted to tell you. Robin is here."

"What?" Her eyes feel like they're about to pop out of her head and she's suddenly extremely nervous. "Why?"

Henry shrugs again, looking a little guilty. "He came looking for you. I figured that, if you like him, I could at least let him in. He's nice."

"Henry. What- I mean, how long.." she's cut off from a line of questioning that she was unsure about to begin with, when she hears the bathroom door open and close again. 

"He got here about thirty minutes ago. He brought dinner-"

She hears his voice before she sees him. "Hey, Henry. I should- wait. Are you talking to Regina?" And a second later, he's standing in front of the screen, hovering over Henry's shoulder. 

She's incredibly embarrassed. Wishes she would've checked the messages before jumping to conclusions. Because, here she is, half asleep on FaceTime with the man she like and has been trying to avoid. And he's in her home. 

"Robin." She says his name awkwardly, not sure where to look exactly. "What're you doing there?"

He turns to Henry before he answers. Asks, "Can you please give us a moment? I think there're extra egg rolls in the bag on the counter." 

Henry mutters a quick, Cool, and slides off the bench. Just before he's out of sight, he turns back and glances at the screen. "Love you, Regina."

She says she loves him too but isn't sure if he heard it because he disappeares quickly. Fighting back tears, she watches the man on the other line, take Henry's vacated seat. "What're you doing at my house?"  
He sighs. "I uh. You said you had a long day ahead of you so I thought it'd be nice to bring you some dinner.." He pauses for a moment. "I wasn't expecting to be greeted by a ten year old."

She softens a little bit is still pent up from the whole situation. "That's sweet but, you can't just show up at my house like that...Henry..."

"I'm sorry." And he does look guilty. "I should've called first or just shouldn't have come. But, at least Henry got a meal out of it. He's a good kid."

She smiles a little. "He's the best. And, thank you for feeding him the food that, I'm sure, you brought for me."

"No worries at all. I'm glad he enjoyed it. I was a little worried when he answered the door though. Maybe you should tell him not to do that? It isn't my place but I could've been a psycho."

Laughing, she rolls her eye as "Henry knows better. He opened the door because he knew who you were."

His eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "How?"

"He didn't tell you?" When Robin nods, she smiles again. Shaking her head in disbelief, she tells him. "He was at the house when you came by yesterday. He was on the chat with me when you knocked. He peaked through the door, actually stayed there until you left. When he described you to me, I told him it was you." She sighs and looks away for a second. "I guess, since I knew you, he figured you'd be safe to let in."

"Well that makes me feel a little bit better." She nods and then they both go silent. Just look at each other awkwardly. After a minute of that, he whispers, "Why didn't you just tell me you were in Italy?"

"I don't know. I didn't really tell anyone. Except Mal and Henry."

He nods, looks like he wants to say something else but hesitates. Then, "When will you be back?"

She shrugs. "Not sure. I'm just enjoying some time away. Living life, you know?"

"I get that. I just wish I would've known." He looks over his shoulder toward the kitchen and smiles. "Henry told me about everything you've done for him." 

"He did?"

"Yes, I was naturally confused when I saw him. I thought, there was no way you'd have a son and I not know about it. He told me that he technically lives next door but that, you're kinda like his mom. He said that he's never had a real mom but, he thinks it'd be like what you are for him. Cooking him dinner, listening to his stories, loving him.'" Robin has a sad smile on his face as he repeats that. And he catches her wipe a tear from her eye. "He about broke my heart."

"I wish I could give him more. He deserves so much more." 

Watching her tear up, he assures, "You gave him your love. That's nothing small." The air becomes thick as they both just look at each other. It looks like he's got more to say and she's not sure if she can handle anything else at the moment. But, alas, the moment is broken by Henry's voice coming from the kitchen, calling for Robin and asking if they're going to finish their movie. He sighs, "I should go. And, it's late there. Can we talk tomorrow?"

She doesn't answer, just nods and asks for him to send Henry in to say goodnight one last time. Henry tells her one more quick story and then says goodnight. But, not before he asks more about Robin. Mostly questions that she doesn't answer. Especially with the man in question just on the other side of the house. But, Henry wants him to come back. To spend more time with him. Says he likes Robin a lot. She promises to talk to him about it before she hangs up and plops back down on her bed. She's exhausted.

———

They message back and forth the next day. She mentions to him that Henry enjoyed his company, he's quick to respond and say the same. They talk about him more and ultimately she tells him that he is welcome to go spend time with the boy while she's away. As long as he makes sure Henry does his homework, before they watch movies or play any games. The boy is a safe topic, so they pretty much stick to that. 

Two days later, when her phone rings to a FaceTime call from Henry, she doesn't hesitate to answer. Even with only a short time having passed, she's managed to get used to having both of them on the line. Tonight, Robin is in her kitchen cooking. He'd asked her, texted her earlier to make sure she didn't mind. It was odd at first, thinking of him in her kitchen-a place she's very protective of- but, she's glad that Henry is going to be eating a good meal. So, she'd said yes. And now, he's cooking while Henry sits at the counter telling her about his day. Occasionally, the boy will divert his attention off camera and smirk, telling Robin where to find something he's struggling with. It all feels so domestic and she finds herself a little upset that she's not there with them. 

Once dinner is in the oven, he sends Henry off to go finish his homework and sits down in front of the computer, wiping his hands on a dish towel. Though she's not sure why, her heart flutters at the sight. It should be odd, talking to him alone for a little while each night. He always asks for a few minutes to talk to her alone. It's not like they're talking about anything that can't be said in front of Henry, but still, it feels too personal. He asks her about her day today and she reciprocates the question, even though she doesn't really care to hear about her former work place. Luckily, he isn't too fond of that topic either. They look at each other for a few seconds of silence and she can tell he wants to say something else. She was about to hang up, really. But, he's obviously got something on his mind, so she waits for him so just say it. 

And, he does, "Regina..." Or rather, he asks, "When you get back from your trip, would you mind accompanying me to dinner one night?"

Her head starts spinning at his words, not sure how to respond. She knows what she wants to say. However, she also knows that she can't agree. It makes her sad and she can feel the pressure in her skull, signaling that tears will be coming soon. "I..." She needs to get off the phone. "I'm, uh, flattered. Really. And, if i was at any other place in my life-"

"It's alright." His head falls, he knows she's rejecting him before she actually says the words. "You're not interested. No worries." 

She could just leave it at that, not say anything else. But, the hurt look on his face is killing her and, it's definitely not that she's not interested. She is, very much so. And, she wants to explain that to him in some way. "It's not-"

"Hey Robin! Can you please come help me with this last one? I need you to show me the trick again please."

He turns his head away, in the direction of the living room even though he can't see Henry from there. She supposes that he just doesn't want to see her at the moment. She wants to finish her thought but, she really doesn't know what she was going to say to begin with. He turns to her again after calling out to tell Henry he'll be there in a second. "I should go. I'll...uh, talk to you tomorrow."

She nods because she can see how upset he is and she needs to hang up before those tears fall."Goodnight, Robin." 

The last thing she hears before her screen goes dark, is barely even a whisper of, Goodnight Regina. And then, the tears do fall. 

_____

He takes a few moments to decompress before he actually goes into the living room to help Henry. He's not sure why, but he really thought they'd had a connection. He's been wanting to ask her out for four years but hasn't ever found the right time. Or, maybe he's just been putting it off. Honestly, he doesn't know. But, it seems as though it doesn't matter. Maybe he'd have been better off asking her all those years ago rather then have been pining for a woman that clearly isn't interested. And, now he's embarrassed himself. He's more upset than he has the right to be, it's not like she was ever his to love. Though, that still doesn't change the fact that he cares for her. Deeply. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts-at least for the time being- he checks the oven and then walks into the other room. Clapping his hands together and forcing a smile onto his face, he sits down at the coffee table. "Alright. Now, what was it that you needed help with?"

_______

About twenty minutes later, Henry's homework is all done and deposited safely in his book bag by the door and dinner is on the table. He's in the middle of telling Robin a story that would normally make the older man laugh. But, despite how hard he'd tried, he's still in a fowl mood. 

And, Henry notices. "What's wrong?"

Looking up from his plate, he tries to put on a happy face. "Nothing, just had a long day," He lies. "It's not important. You were telling me about your friend Nick?"

He doesn't take the bait for a change of topic. "You were normal a little while ago."

He's very perceptive, Robin thinks. Of course, he wouldn't get off that easy. "I'm fine, really. Still normal." 

Henry gives him a look that conveys just how much he doesn't believe him and how unlikely he his to drop the topic. They stare at each other for a moment and Robin can't help but feel like he's the child in the room. So, he looks away. Shoves another bite of food in his mouth and plays with his fork a little. He hears an annoyed sigh and the sound of Henry pushing his plate away before he looks back up. "You can tell me. I'm a good listener."

That makes him laugh because, this kid is really something. "I've just got a bit of a bruised ego. I'll be fine by tomorrow." Or, at least he'll be better at hiding it, he thinks, when the rejection isn't so fresh. He's hoping that Henry wont know exactly what that means but will be happy that he got an answer and leave it at that. Luck isn't on his side, though. It hadn't even been ten seconds since he answered, when the kid is asking why. Now, it's his turn to push away his plate. He's really going to confide in a ten year old? "What I say can't leave this room, promise?" Henry nods quickly, says he's good at keeping secrets. "There's a woman that I like, very much. I asked her to go on a date with me and she said no." He pauses and looks away. "I thought she felt the same way. So, I'm just a bit sad. I'll get over it."

"She just said no? She didn't tell you why?"

Robin chuckles. "They don't really need a reason..." Henry is still looking at him waiting for an explanation. "Technically, she didn't say the word no. She was trying to let me down easy, I think." He shrugs. "But, I know a rejection when I hear one."

"I'm sorry." He nods his head and then frowns silent, clearly deep in thought. "Wait." His head snaps in Robin's direction. "Was this Regina?"

His eyes go wide. "Uh... Why would you think that?"

"It was, wasn't it?" He rolls his eyes at the other man. "You were fine until you spoke to her." Robin doesn't answer, just averts his eyes again. "It was!" He grew excited for a moment but his face quickly dropped. "But, she said no... That doesn't make any sense." He starts mumbling to himself. "Regina likes you. Why would she say no? She was just telling me-"

Robin looks up to see Henry's furrowed brows, and he's curious as to why he's so distraught over the whole thing. Then, he hears his ramblings. "What did you just say?"

Henry looks up and his eyes go wide. "Uh, nothing." Looking away, he seems to catch sight of the clock and he grows nervous. "Is that the right time?" Quickly, he gets up and grabs his plate to bring to the sink. "I, uh, I've got to go. Thursday's are the days that my foster mom goes shopping and I have to, um, watch the younger kids." He rinses his plate off and leaves it in the sink. "Thanks for dinner. I'll help clean tomorrow, promise." 

"Henry-" He tries to get a word in but the kid is fast and he can hear the sound of the door closing. When he turns around, he sees that Henry's book bag is gone and so is he. It's odd, being alone in her house. He doesn't feel right about it. So, he gets up to clean from dinner and then he'll be on his way. That much, he's already decided. His thoughts are swarming with questions. If Regina really did have feelings for him, why would she have declined the date. He's elbow deep in dish soap and water when her home phone rings. Momentarily, he pauses, ready to dry off his hands and answer the thing. But, he remembers that this isn't his home and, therefore, he doesn't have the right. So, he lets it ring. And ring. Until he hears the beeping noise of the voicemail machine, and then, a voice envelopes the speaker. 

"Hello, I'm looking for Ms. Mills. This is doctor Shepard. It was brought to my attention that Dr. Whale gave you a scan here last week. I'm afraid there may have been a misunderstanding. I'd like to discuss the results with you. Please, call me back as soon as you can. Have a good night."

Dropping the last plate back into the sink, he freezes. It's not really his business but he's worried. He knows he shouldn't be but, he is. He wants to call her, can feel his phone burning a hole in his pocket. She's asleep by now, though. That much he can guarantee. Results? She'd told him that everything was fine. Obviously there must've been something else if there is a doctor calling at her home after seven o'clock in the evening. His head is spinning. Even if he did call her or leave her a message, he's sure that she wouldn't answer. Especially after the awkward mess that was their last conversation.

He finishes cleaning and leaves her apartment. All throughout the night, he can't help the worries feeling in his chest and, even though it isn't his business, he needs to know. 

—————

The next day, he catches Mal in the break room. He's just starting his shift while she's on lunch. She tried to shut him down, tried to leave but, he's not having it. "Listen, Mal. This is important." When the girl crosses her arms and gives him a serious look, he sighs. "I've been talking to Regina a lot more lately. I was at her place last night when the phone rang. It was the hospital and a doctor left a message. Please, tell me what's going on."

Mal softens a bit and leans forward. "What did the message say?"

He shrugs. "It wasn't very detailed. Just something about some test results and a misunderstanding. I'm worried."

"A misunderstanding?" Her eyebrows shoot up. "What was the doctors name? I need to go-" 

Grabbing her arms to force her to look at him, he asks again, "What in the hell is going on?"

The woman pulls out a chair and practically throws herself down. "Regina has three tumors in her brain. Doctor said she's only got a month or so to live."

"What?" He pulls out the chair across from her and sits down, bouncing his knee frantically as his face drains of color.

"They found it the day she hit her head." Then, Mal sits up straighter. "But you said something about a misunderstanding? I need to talk to that doctor."

"I'm going with you."

"No. I wasn't even supposed to say anything. Besides, Spencer will have your head if you leave. I... I can handle this."

Robin stands up and grabs his coat. "I don't give a fuck about Spencer or this job. I'm going with you."

————

When they get to the hospital, they ask for Dr. Shepard. Mal stands at the desk pleading with a nurse for a few minutes before she walks back over to where he's standing. "They won't tell me anything. They can't release any information unless it's to family." She rolls her eyes. "I heard them talking. That nurse is going on break in a few minutes. I say, we wait for her to leave and then we try again." 

A few minutes later, the nurses station has a whole new crew. This time, Robin goes with her. Mal asks again. "I need to speak to Dr. Shepard. Please, it's urgent."

The nurse types in her computer. "What is this regarding?"

"Test results for Regina Mills." Mal barks out. 

"And are you Ms. Mills?"

"No, she's-"

Robin pushed her gently to squeeze his way in front of the nurse. "She's my wife. She's traveling out of the country right now and I recieved a message from Dr. Shepard on our landline last night that sounded urgent. So, please, let us speak with her." 

The nurse nods. "Have a seat, I'll give her a call."

Both Robin and Mal nod, walking back over to the chairs. "That was smart." She whispers. 

He shrugs. "They said only family. If anyone asks, you're her sister."

A few minutes tick by before he hears the same voice from the machine. "Mr. Mills?"

He stands up quickly and walks over to meet the voice, dragging Mal along with him. "Please, it's Robin. This is Mal, Regina's sister."

"Nice to meet you. Follow me." The woman leads them down the hall to a room and closes the door behind them. She's young and petite. Looks rather friendly. She grabs a set of scans from a large yellow envelope and attatches them to a board, flicking on a light and watching them come to life. "When Regina came in after a head injury, she was given some routine scans. These scans were done by Dr. Whale, a new doctor here. Normally, he'd be required to consult with me but, I was at a conference in Seattle.  He's not used to the hospital yet and I'm afraid he may have used a faulty machine when he issued the scan." Turning away from them and pointing to the first picture on the board, she explains, "This is image we got from Regina's scan. Notice how these three sections look on this image, in relation to the image on the right." Using some chalk-like stick, she circles parts of the image. "The one on the right is a typical looking scan from someone around Regina's age. Do to these comparisons, Dr. Whale made his diagnosis. Only..." she turns to glance at them and then pulls out another two images and secures them to the board below the one they've been looking at. They look almost the same as the ones that have been up the whole time. "These are scans of my brain. The first was done with the same machine we used to diagnose Regina. You can see how our scans are nearly identical. The second one, is also my brain, but processed from a different machine." 

He can feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. "What are you saying?"

"I can't say with 100% certainty until I run some more tests on Regina. I can say, though, that Regina does not have three brain tumors. She still did hit her head and these scans didn't give us a clear image, so she really should be checked but, we've run a bunch of tests on that particular machine and, we can say that it isn't reliable. It's been marked for maintenance." The woman flicks off the light for the scans and turns back to face them, crossing her arms. "I apologize for all this. I've already met with the board and, pending Regina's new test results, we are prepared to sit down and speak with her about compensation for your troubles." 

Mal shakes her head and smiles. "Let me just clarify this one more time. You're saying that Regina is not dying?"

Dr. Shepard nods lightly, "I'm saying that we have no reason to believe that she is. When patients come in with a head injury, it is standard procedure to do a scan and check for signs of a concussion. We do not have the correct results from that scan, however, if Regina hasn't had any issues since the incident, we can safely assume that she is healthy." 

"Oh, thank God." Turning, he surprises Mal with a hug. "We need to tell Regina."

—————

They both go to her apartment. Henry will be home from school soon and Robin should be there. They let themselves in and sit awkwardly 

 

 

They both try calling her but get no answer. Neither of them go back to work. Instead, they go to her apartment to wait for her to call them back. They're there when Henry gets home and they've still heard nothing. The boy is shocked to see Mal at the house with Robin but, he doesn't say anything right away. They eat dinner and talk and, when dinner is over and they still haven't heard from her, Robin grows concerned again. The relief he'd been feeling washed away by worry. She always talks to Henry at night. It's half past six now, which means that it's after midnight in Italy. 

After taking a sip of his water and tuning back in to the conversation for a few minutes, he realizes that the boy doesn't seem to be worried with his lack of a call from her. "Henry, have you heard from Regina today?"

The kid hums and finishes chewing his food. "Yeah, she emailed me this morning."

"What'd she say?"

"That she's going to be traveling all day so we'll talk tomorrow."

Robin glances at Mal and breathes out a sigh of relief. "Can I see the email, please?" He watches Henry give him a look before the boy shrugs and walks over the grab the computer, pushing a few buttons on it before handing it over. "Thank you." Mal moves to hover over his shoulder while he turns his attention to the screen, taking in her words. 

Good morning, Henry.  
I've decided to cut my visit at the vineyard short. I still have five days before my next reservation so, I'm going to squeeze in a visit to Greece. I've got to ride the bus back to Rome and then I'm on a flight to Athens this afternoon. I'm going to one of the islands but, because I booked this last minute, I couldn't find a flight. So, I'm going to take a ferry instead. It's a long ride, eight or so hours. But, I was able to get a ticket on the overnight one. It's like a little cruise ship with tiny rooms. When I wake up in the morning, I'll be in Santorini. I was able to get a room at RoseBay, a beautiful hotel on the water. I can't wait to get there. It's going to be a long day of traveling and my phone doesn't work when I'm on the move so, I'm afraid I won't be able to make our nightly FaceTime call tonight. I'll send you lots of pictures when I arrive and I can't wait to hear all about your day tomorrow. Have a great day kiddo. And, behave. I love you. Mwah.  
Regina 

As soon as he's done reading, he opens a new tab and starts searching, not even thinking. Mal is still standing behind him and she leans closer. Then, when she sees what he's typing, she asks warily, "What are you doing?"

He doesn't answer at first, wants to see the results of his search before he does. But, when the results pop up on the screen, he smiles. "I'm going to Greece." 

Both Henry and Mal's mouths drop open in surprise, asking in unison, "What?"

"I need to talk to Regina. There's a flight leaving at eleven which will probably have me getting there by tomorrow evening. If I have to wait that long to talk to her on a computer anyway, I'd rather speak in person."

Henry stares him down, giving him a skeptical look. Then, when he looks at Mal and she avoids eye contact, he glances back at Robin. "What's going on?"

"It's complicated, Henry. I'm sure I'll explain it to you eventually but, for now, I need to go." Getting up, he swiftly throws on his coat. "I'm sorry I won't be here to hang out with you for a few days. I promise to come by when I get back. And, you have my number if you want to talk."

Mal glances between the two boys.. "I'll come hang with him if he wants me to." She walks him to the door, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Robin, are you sure about this?"

"Yes. This news is obviously wonderful but, she's spent the last week and a half spending large sums of money and preparing herself for something that isn't coming. This isn't going to be easy for her. I think it's best to tell her in person, to be there for comfort." He doesn't wait for her to respond, just grabs his keys and walks out. He rushes home to pack a bag and then gets a taxi to the airport. 

————

She didn't sleep well in the little room that the ferry provided for her. It felt too claustrophobic and, that made her think too much. It's one of the many reasons why she's traveling all over right now, not spending too much time in one place. She wants to see beauty, not overthink it. So, she throws on a pair of shorts and a tank top and explores, eventually settling on the top deck. She'd brought her book, though she doesn't really have any intention of reading it. Especially when the sun starts to rise over the water. She's absolutely captivated by the beauty and is suddenly very glad she'd made the decision to cut her last visit short. For all the traveling, this alone makes it worth it. 

She's alone for maybe an hour, though she's not exactly sure. It was silent all throughout the ferry, only a few workers scattered about preparing for breakfast. She doesn't have her phone or a watch, doesn't really want to keep track of the time she has left. Momentarily, she considers going to get it because the view is incredible and definitely photo worthy but, what's the point? She's still debating with herself, slipping into a bit of darkness when someone pulls up a chair and sits next to her. 

"Couldn't sleep?" The woman is young. Probably younger than her. She's got long blonde hair that's a little tossaled, much like Regina's was when she'd finally gotten up from tossing and turning all night. She looks tired.

Looking back out over the ocean, Regina sighs. "No. I've had many sleepless nights with a far less beautiful view, though."

"I suppose that's true. Way to look on the bright side." The girl laughs. "I'm Emma."

She almost scoffs but manages to keep it at bay. Bright side has never been her forte. "Regina."

"Any special reason you're headed out here?"  
Special reason. Does being diagnosed with a terminal illness count? Normally, she'd probably make a sarcastic comment but, she's not really in the mood. This girl is nice and, in all honesty, she's been a little lonely traveling on her own. It's nice to talk to another human being that isn't standing behind a large desk and being paid to be friendly. "Nothing specific. Just traveling as much as I can before I have to go home. You?"

"Needed a break. Boyfriend, crazy family. Hopped in the first flight out, the further the better." Emma pulls her legs up on the chair and hugs them close to her body, rocking slightly as she looks out at the water. 

She can tell that there's more and she feels bad for her. "I get that. Especially when it comes to men."

The blonde looks up at her and smiles. "You've got someone waiting for you at home?"

"No." Picking at her tank top, she looks away briefly. "There's someone I wish I had." Sighing again, she glances back at Emma. "How long are you staying here?"

She hesitates, looks like she wants to ask more but, thankfully, she doesn't. "Haven't really decided yet. I've got my hotel room for four days so I'll have to figure it out eventually. What about you?"

"Three days. Then I'm off to Germany."

Emma nods. "Well, if you'd like to hang out while you're here, you'll probably find me at a cheap bar. I'm not really sure what I was thinking, coming all the way out here alone."

"I can relate to that..." It's gotten a little louder behind them, people starting to slowly trickle out of their rooms to get breakfast. She looks around a little before turning her attention back to the woman next to her. "My room won't be ready until this afternoon. I was planning on dropping my bags off for them to hold and spending the day on the beach. Care to join me?" 

"That sounds like a great idea." 

They're both staying at the same hotel, a fact they figure out a little while later, as they're sipping coffee. It isn't surprising, the hotels she'd chosen is a very popular one. Not too expensive but very nice. They can see the island appearing in the distance, a thin layer of fog slowly fading as the ferry inches closer to its destination.

A little while later, they're all packed up and lined up to get off. They share a taxi to RoseBay and drop off their luggage after being assured that it would be taken to their respective rooms as soon as they were ready. They'd asked to be put close to each other, if possible. She's surprised at how well she gets along wit Emma after just a short time. She's never been good at making friends. Walking to the beach, they settle on a cute little spot that's walking distance from the bar. It's still early and it's pretty empty but the little restaurant is open so they order mimosas and chat for a while. Then, they spread out on a towel and soak up the sun, occasionally engaging in conversation. It's nice, having someone around. They're not constantly talking but it's comfortable. They take a few quick dips in the water too cool off in between sunbathing sessions and, by lunch time, they're both starving. The little cafe has a lot of options, something she wasn't expecting. It's perfect. She gets something light, just a chicken ceaser salad and some fresh fruit. It was easily the best salad she's ever had. So fresh and wonderful. And, despite her lack of sleep the night before, it was turning out to be a great day. They spend a while longer on that same beach drinking, perhaps, a bit too much and laughing more than she has in a long time. Then, before heading back to the hotel, they decide to explore a little. Everything is absolutely beautiful. Crisp white homes stacked on top of each other and perfectly framing the mountain of island. Bright blue windows and roofs and flowers placed picturesquely all around, adding another pop of color to the scenic view. The roads are stone, patched together like a puzzle as they wind all through the little homes and shops. It feels incredibly homey, something she isn't used to feeling when she's traveling. She thinks she can get lost in it. And, they do. For a little while at least. She's got her phone with her now and she's promised Henry she'd send pictures so, she had Emma take a few. Sitting by the ocean, standing in a bright blue doorway, and even one of her on the roof of one of the buildings as the sun shines above her. Emma insists on taking a selfie too and Regina considers sending that along with the others. It might make Henry happy to know she's not completely alone. 

Dinner time is quickly approaching and, as much as she enjoyed the laid back beach restaurants, she'd like to go somewhere a little nicer. So, they head back toward their hotel. Their rooms should be ready by now and she's in desperate need of a shower, feet still covered in sand. Emma's room is just down the hall from hers. They part ways to shower, change, and settle in, deciding to reconvene in an hour or so. 

For the first time all day, she suddenly realizes how tired she really is. It's only five thirty, she's still got about seven hours before her FaceTime call with Henry so she's really got to stay awake. She unpacks her things and pulls out a red dress. She's never worn it before. Mal had talked her into buying it one day because, according to her, she looked too good in it not to. Her friend won that argument but the dress had stayed untouched in her closet for the last two years. Better now than never. It was a little shorter than what she was typically used to. With thin straps and a very exposed back, it was definitely different than her usual style. But, it was light and not too fancy. Perfect for nice restaurant on the beach. After washing a ridiculous amount of sand out of her hair and drying off, she collapsed on the bed in her robe, enjoying the comfort for a few minutes. The rest of her routine didn't take long. She'd become an expert at drying and straightening her hair pretty quickly. She added just a bit of curl to the ends and put on some red lipstick, forgoing the rest of her makeup altogether. In all honesty, there wasn't really a need for it. When she was all ready, she sat down on the little sofa and threw her head back, closing her eyes and relaxing. Reaching for her phone for the first time since they'd arrived at the hotel, she opened up the settings app and plugged in the hotel WiFi password, dropping her phone on her lap and giving it a few minutes to catch up. When she glanced at the screen, she was surprised to see missed calls from both Robin and Mal. Ignoring them briefly, she opened up her email. Henry has responded to hers from the other morning, just saying that it was alright and to have fun. She typed out quickly, telling him she'd be ready at five o'clock his time and she couldn't wait to hear all about his day. She attached the photos to the email and clicked send before going to her text messages. She scrolled past the one from Zelena and opened up the one from Robin. It was short, just asking her to please call him but, the two missed calls that came along with it made her worry a little. Glancing at the time on the top of the screen, she hesitated before clicking his name and putting her phone to her ear. It rang only once before it went to voicemail and her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Hi, Robin... I uh see that I missed calls from you yesterday, is everything alright? I'm at my new hotel so I'll be able to talk with you and Henry tonight. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I wouldn't be there yesterday... I'll... um.. talk to you later." Clicking the red button, she groans, wondering for the billionth time why she finds it so hard to talk to him. 

Luckily, she doesn't have too much time to berate herself over her stupidity before Emma shows up at her door. "Wow, you clean up well. Trying to pick up a hot date?"

She rolls her eyes at the blonde but smiles nonetheless. "I've already got a date and I don't plan on finding another." Looping her arm in Emma's, they head toward the restaurant. 

An hour later, they're both sitting at a high top against a glass wall that looks out over the ocean. The sun is going down and the view is breathtaking. They're on their third drink each, both picking at their food and chatting. Emma is half finished with hers already, leaning forward on the table a little, her words starting to slur. "So, are you gonna tell me about this guy back home?" 

"Not much to tell. It's not going to happen. That's it." The drinks are very strong. She should stop, doesn't want to be drunk when she's talking to Henry. But, Emma can drink all she wants. She'll make sure she gets back to her room safely. 

"Why not?" She's not very graceful, Emma. Popping three french fries in her mouth at the same time and raising her eyebrows, waiting for an answer. When Regina doesn't answer, the blonde sighs. "At least tell me what he's like?"

Glancing back at the sunset, she smiles. "He's incredible. Kind, funny, witty, and insanely handsome." She gets lost in her thoughts for a minute and then smiles even wider. "He's got bright blue eyes that sometimes have a grayish tinge to them, depending on what he's wearing. His hair is long but, not in the annoying way-"

"Annoying way?" Emma laughs. 

"Yeah. You know, like when guys try to grow their hair out to their shoulders because they think it makes them look cool? His isn't like that. It's more... full, I guess, than long. It's dirty blonde and it looks thick, always perfectly styled. And he's got this scruf coating his chin. I hate beards, always thought I was more attracted to clean shaven men but, when he kissed my cheek, it did something to me. And his accent-"

"He has an accent?" Her eyes go wide.

"Mhmm." Pushing her drink to the side, she grabs her water instead and takes a small sip. "British."

"Ladies, can I get you anything else? Another drink perhaps?" The waiter walks up and gives them a cheeky smile. Emma says yes but Regina declines. "What if the next one is on me?" The young man winks. 

"I appreciate it but, no thank you." She glances at Emma, who gives her a look that's a mix of amusement and disappointment. "But, if you're so willing to buy me a drink, perhaps you can cover my friends instead?"

He looks between the two woman briefly and then mutters, "Of course." Before turning and walking away. 

They both laugh. "He's definitely in to you." Emma smirks.

"I'm not interested. And, I'm done drinking tonight. You enjoy, though."

"Ah, right. Still thinking about the hot British guy back home?" 

Regina looks away. "It doesn't matter." She takes another sip of water and steals a french fry off Emma's plate. "You can finish off my drink if you'd like, I really need to stop."

Emma takes the drink and gulps it down. "And why is that?"

Pulling out her phone and glancing at the time, another smile appears on her face. "I'm a lightweight. I already feel quite a buzz and, I have a scheduled FaceTime with someone from back home in a few hours. I don't want to be drunk."

"That'd only make your call more fun, wouldn't it?" 

Regina laughs, "Maybe with a friend but not with a ten year old. Henry lives next door to me and..." She pauses for a moment because she doesn't know how to explain their relationship. "We're close. I promised we'd talk tonight."

Emma nods. "That makes sense. Are you close to his parents?"

"No. He doesn't have any." Stirring the food around on her plate a little, she looks away again. "He's in the foster system. I look after him a lot. When I left, I gave him a key so he could hang out at my place when he needed quiet. He lives in an apartment with six other kids and he's the oldest so, it's a little rough for him."

"Wow. That's a lot of kids." Emma looks sad for a moment. "That's really nice of you, kids like that need whatever consistency they can get." When regina gives her a questioning look, Emma sighs. "I was in the foster system until I was sixteen."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought-"

"It's alright. I was taken in by a family. They are the craziest and weirdest people ever but, they took a chance on me." She shrugs. "It's nice to hear you're doing the same for that kid. Though, I don't know if I'd trust a ten year old alone in my apartment." She laughs. 

Regina laughs too. "I do trust him. Henry isn't like most kids. Besides, he's not completely alone. Robin has been going over there every night."

"Robin?"

A blush creeps up on her cheeks, knowing that she's going to get a lot more questions when she answers that question. "Hot British guy."

Emma's eyes go wide. "Ohhh. That makes a lot more sense now. Beautiful dress, curled hair, no drinking. You're going to be on a video chat with him!"

"That's not why I dressed up. I just felt like wearing something nice and I've had this dress for years and..." Maybe Emma was right. A day of not talking to Robin after getting used to seeing him every night, well, it made her a little sad. And, she'd be lying if she said that the thought didn't cross her mind for a brief moment. Not when she'd picked the dress but, when she was looking in the mirror, she did think about how he'd react to seeing her in it. Or, rather, how she hoped he'd react. Glancing back at Emma, she sees the girls smug smirk. "Oh, shut up."

"Well, if you'd like to go out after your call, get drunk, forget British guy, and maybe hook up with the cute waiter that has a thing for you, let me know. There's another waiter over there that I'm sure I could get to buy me a few drinks while you do your thing."

Laughing, she shakes her head. "Doubtful but, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Emma."

——————

She does have one more drink. They stay for another hour and a half talking and laughing before walking back toward the hotel. It's just ten o'clock, she probably could've had another drink and stayed out a bit longer but, she's feeling a pleasant buzz already and the last one she had only helped keep that alive. Another one would likely bring her across the line from tipsy to flat out drunk and she doesn't need that. So, they go back to their rooms, deciding to touch base in the morning to make a plan for the next day. She's still got two hours before it'll be time for her call with Henry and again, being back in the hotel makes her feel a little sleepy. So, she decides to take advantage of the large tub in her bathroom. She's not actually going to leave this dress on for a call with a ten year old. Even if a certain someone will be there too. Pulling the zipper all the way down to her thigh, she lets it fall to the ground. After picking it up and laying it on the little armchair, she finishes getting undressed and grabs the robe from the hook. She turns the warm water on and waits for it to fill up, turning on low music and climbing inside. It's soothing and the mix of the hot water, music, and remaining alcohol in her system, makes her relax. Relaxed and happy. 

——————

——————

The flight was very long, anticipation was killing him. Normally he'd prefer an isle seat but, with a flight this long, he'd rather have the window to lean his head against and he got lucky. And, apparently the long day of stressing over Regina, the doctor, making a split second decision to travel to another country without even thinking about what he was going to say or do once he got there. That alone, made him even more anxious. When he finally landed, he was both relieved and nervous. It was already nighttime but not quite late enough for her to have already talked to Henry, which means she's definitely still awake. He's exhausted. Wants nothing more than to find her, say his peace, and sleep. The taxi ride isn't too long but, then again, his mind is swirling the whole time. He thanks the driver before climbing out with his bags and staring up at the hotel in front of him. Time to face the music. 

He marches up to the front desk and smiles at the woman standing behind it. "Hello, ma'am. I'm looking for a friend, Regina. Can you please tell me what room she's in?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't release that information." 

"Please, this is important." The woman gives him a sad look and is about to deny his request again. He sighs. "Can you at least tell me if I've got the right hotel? If I'm in the right place I'll get a room."

She looks skeptical but ultimately relents, asking. For her full name and typing on the computer. A few seconds tick by before she confirms, "Yes, Ms. Mills is checked in here." He smiles kindly at her and leans a little closer, giving her his best flirty smile as he thanks her and, conveniently gets a glance at the screen. Just long enough to see the number next to her name. He wasn't lying about getting a room but, he can't wait any longer to talk to her. He tells the woman thank you again and that he'll be back to get a room after he makes a few calls. 

Though he doesn't have any intention of actually making any calls. He practically jogs up the stairs with his luggage, letting out an exasperated breath when he drops them in front of her door. He rests for just a second, his head falling against the wall there. After breathing in and out a few times to calm himself down, he reluctantly knocks on her door. It's silent on the other side, a fact that doesn't help his nerves at all. But, he waits, knocks again after a minute and then the door finally opens and his heart jumps in his chest at the sight of her. 

——————

She's not expecting anyone so she's a little startled by the sound of a knock on the door. Probably Emma, she thinks. Not sure who else it'd be. So, she doesn't particularly worry about her appearance. Climbing out of the tub, she dries off a little and wraps the robe snugly around her, tying the knot. Her hair is in a very messy bun and she considers fixing it. She doesn't. Just shrugs her shoulders and walks toward the door. She doesn't have much time at this point, has to call Henry in thirty minutes. 

Pulling the door open, she starts, "Emma-" Then her mouth falls open and her whole world starts spinning. Because, it's not Emma on the other side of the door. "Robin?" He looks relieved. He mutters her name and then steps into her space, pulling her into a tight hug. And, suddenly, she realizes just how little she's wearing and how much of a mess she looks like. He's warm and she's practically naked, is naked under her robe. She pulls away, still utterly confused and very self-conscious at the moment. "What are you-" She hesitates, conflicted on whether or not she'd rather ask the questions on her mind or change first. The latter wins out. ".. I should put some clothes on." Groaning, she pulls her hair out of the bun and turns around, running her hands through her messy hair as she walks toward her suitcase. She can see him come inside all the way and shut the door, standing awkwardly. "Give me a minute." Grabbing a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top, she walks off to the bathroom and closes the door, wondering what the hell is going on. 

After double checking her appearance in the mirror and feeling just a tad more confident, she takes a deep breath and walks out of the bathroom, taking a seat next to him on the bed and avoiding eye contact. "What are you doing here, Robin?"

He hasn't stopped looking at her until this point. She can tell, even out of the corner or her eye. She can see him bring his hand up to the back of his neck and rub it nervously. "I needed to see you. There's something-"

They're interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. He's calling just a little earlier than she was expecting but, she recognizes the ringtone immediately. "That's Henry. Does he know you're here?" Robin tells her yes, letting out a low breath as she gives him another look and moves to pick up her phone. "Hello, Henry. How're you, my love?"

"Hi! I miss you so much and I saw those pictures you sent and I just really wanted to talk to you." He pauses for a minute, must sense that she's not her normal self. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She glances away from her screen at Robin, who is sitting on the edge of the bed still, looking very unsure and uncomfortable. "Tell me-"

"What're you looking at?" Then, Henry's brows knit in confusion. "Wait! Is he there?"

She tunes back in from her staring at the man in front of her and glances back at the screen. "Hmm?"

"Robin! He's there isn't he? He said he was going to Greece but he wouldn't tell me why and-"

"Yes, Henry, he is here." She glances up at Robin, who gives her a questioning look. Like he doesn't want to intrude on her time with Henry. He's asking for her permission and it's silly. Despite her knowing the kid for much longer, he has a relationship with him now too. She nods at him, giving him the answer he needs to finally move from the spot he's been rooted in and crawl further into her bed to sit next to her. Perhaps a bit too close but, that's the only way he can be seen by the boy so, she doesn't say anything. Just moves the camera a little bit to the side so his face fits in the screen with hers. 

"Hello, Henry."

The kids smile grows even wider. "Hi!"

Regina sighs, still too confused over the situation to focus on the kid in front of her. "Listen.. uh. Henry.. do you mind if I call you back in about thirty minutes? I need to wash up and Robin just got here..."

"Yeah, sure. " He shrugs. "Mal will probably be here by then. She said she was bringing Chinese!"

She smiles, so thankful for her friend. "That makes me happy, knowing she'll be checking up on you. I'll talk to you both soon, then. Love you kiddo."

"Love you too! Bye Robin!"

He clicks the end button before Robin can respond and then the room is enveloped in silence. She looks at him for a minute before dropping her phone and crawling off the bed, putting some distance between them. Her hands immediately go to her hips as she paces the room. "What are you doing here? I mean.. Why-"

"I found out about your... diagnosis." He moves back the edge of the bed and watches her stop in her tracks. "After our last conversation, I was a little upset and Henry had left so I started washing the dishes so I could leave. You're phone started ringing and I didn't answer it but, the voicemail started playing out loud and it was from the hospital. I didn't understand and so I checked with Mal, told her what the doctor said on the voicemail. She told me what happened."

"Robin... if that's why you came all the way out here, you shouldn't have. I've come to terms with it and, this is why we can't-"

"No. Well, partially." He smiles and stands up, walking toward her. "The message from was important but a little vague. We went to the hospital and found her, Mal and I. We had to lie to get information but the doctor told us that it was a mistake."

He was standing pretty close and she felt the need to cross her arms a little, to protect herself from him. Or, from her stupidity. "What was a mistake?"

"The machine they used on you. It was faulty." He moves a little closer and tries to tangle his fingers with hers, forcing her to uncross her arms. "You're not dying, Regina."

A few tears start to fall. "What? I.. I'm not.." He pulls her in for another hug then as the tears fall freely. She hugs him back, takes in the smell of him just as she takes in the news. He keeps muttering things into her hair as he holds her tight and, suddenly, she feels claustrophobic. Pushing him away, she gives him a teary smile. "I have a lot of questions that I'll need answers to but, right now I think I just need a few minutes. I... I'll be back I just... excuse me." Grabbing her phone, she walks out of the room, ignoring his call of her name as she shuts the door. Pajamas and all, she's not really sure where she planned on going. Wiping at her face, she stops in front of Emma's door and knocks. The blonde answers the door rather quickly and Regina is itching to move.

Emma gives her a strange look, noticing her flushed, tear streaked face. "Are you alright?"

Pushing past her, Regina walks into her room and starts pacing. Emma closes the door and turns to face her, waiting for a response. "I know we just met this morning and I've no right to unload on you but, can I please unload on you?"

Emma shrugs. "Sure." Grabbing the bottle of wine on the table, she pours two glasses, handing one to Regina in her way to the bed. Plopping down criss cross, she starts sipping hers and waits. 

The brunette hesitates but ultimately takes a sip. "The reason I'm here, in Europe, is because I was told that I had roughly three months to live. It's a long story but basically, I was being an idiot and hit my head at work and they gave me a scan that revealed that I had three tumors. I was shocked, obviously. I cried a lot but came to terms with it and decided to start living my life. And that guy, Robin, he and I have had something going on for years. Well I've always liked him but never did anything about it. I can barely function when he's around and make a fool of myself so I was convinced he thought I was a mess. Rightfully so." She groans. "I mean, who would like someone like that? Cause that's what I am whenever I'm around him. And a cluts. So, I'd convinced myself that it'd never happen." Taking another gulp of her wine, she sets it down on the table and throws herself down on the bed next to Emma. "Then, things started to change. I was still a wreck but, he seemed interested in me. And, I actually started to think that maybe, just maybe we could..." She drags her hands across her face roughly and shrugs. "I don't know what I thought, honestly. But then, I get this news and everything went to shit. My whole world was turned upside down and one of the things that made me the most upset was that I wouldn't get the chance to be with him. That's one of the reasons I chose to leave. I needed to get away. And then, he was worried about me. Finding my number and texting, showing up at my house looking for me. In retrospect, I should've told him I was leaving. I just... I couldn't face him." 

She goes silent for a minute and Emma speaks up. "Wow. That's a really tough situation."

She turns her head a little to smile at the girl, thankful she isn't apologizing or giving her pitying looks. "Understatement." She sits up and reaches for her wine again. She shouldn't be drinking, still had to FaceTime with Henry in a little bit. But, fuck it. She needs this. "It's really screwed up that I learn I'm dying and I'm more worried about a non-existent relationship with him than the fact that I've only got three months to live. And then I realized how I've always lived my life for the future and not for the moment I was in. So, I packed all my things, basically told my boss to get over himself, and left. I've been pretty happy since I did. Then, I got used to talking to him again each night, I didn't get to yesterday and I've been, perhaps, a little too excited to hear his voice again tonight." She finishes her glass of wine and then takes Emma's, which she gladly offers up. "Which is ridiculous because I know it can't happen. It'd be wrong to lead him on or burden him with all this. But, I can't help it. So, we get back to the hotel and I take off that dress - I wasn't actually going to wear that to talk to him- and I settled in a warm bath to relax while I was waiting. Then, there's a knock on the door and he's here, actually-"

"Wait wait. He's here? Like at the hotel?" Emma's eyes go wide. 

"Mhmm. In my room." She finishes the second glass of wine and sets it down next to her empty one. "He told me that I'm not dying. That the doctor said it was a mistake."

"That's great news!" Then, She furrows her brows in confusion. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Because!" She sighs. "It was a bit of a bombshell, don't you think? I mean, obviously it's good news but it's a lot to process and he's here! It's hard to be in the same room as him and all of a sudden he's standing right in front of me and I didn't know what to do or say."

She frowns. "I can't say I know exactly how you feel but, to me, it seems like the the main reason you were stopping this whole... whatever it is between y'all... was because you thought you were dying. Now, he's a few rooms away and just flew thousands of miles to see you. What's stopping you?"

She thinks about it for a second but thoughts are interrupted by her phone ringing. "Shit, Henry." Fumbling around for her phone, she slides to answer. "Hey buddy. Sorry." They chat for a while and Henry doesn't seem to notice her mood. Talking it out with Emma must of calmed her enough. He tells her all about the past two days and asks her all kinds of questions, including one about the girl in the picture with her. Emma pops her head in the screen and says hello but, other than that, she stays out of the conversation. He asks her where Robin is and she lies, tells him that he's settling in his room. After a while, she asks to speak to Mal, who she's heard a few times in the background. She can see her friends face appear on the screen and, thankfully, she walks into Regina's room to talk, away from Henry. "Mal, please tell me what's going on."

"Robin didn't tell you?"

"He said the the doctor admitted that there was a mistake. We haven't talked much since then." 

Mal gives her a suggestive look. "So what exactly have you been doing for the last hour?"

Rolling her eyes, a small smile appears on her face. "Not that." She ignores Emma's laugh and her comment about thinking she and Mal would get along well. "I kinda... left. He's in my room and I'm... I'm with a friend." Glancing up, she makes eye contact with Emma, who raises her glass to her and smiles. "A friend that I think you'd get along quite well with, actually. Anyway, I don't know what to do."

"You don't know what to do? Seriously, Regina? Go talk to the poor guy. He's been on a rollercoaster of emotions circling around you for the last two days. He just spent the last twenty four hours traveling to see you. The least you can do is go talk to him."

Emma raises her glass again. "I concur. If a hot British guy flew all the way out here to see me, I'd be doing a lot more than talking."

She rolls her eyes again. "I should just let you two talk."

Mal laughs. "Sounds like a good idea. You hand the phone over to your new friend and go talk to Robin."

"Ugh. Put Henry back on so I can say goodnight." 

"You better go talk to him. I want to hear all about it after." Mal walks out toward the living room and hands her phone over to Henry, who is happily sitting on the couch watching tv. 

"Hey, Henry. I've got to go but, I just wanted to say goodnight. Love you kiddo."

He grabs the phone and smiles up at her. "Goodnight! I love you too. And tell Robin I said that I love him!" She nods and he hangs up. 

She and Emma sit in silence for a minute and then they both start laughing. "Bet you didn't know what you were getting into when you pulled your chair up next to me this morning."

Emma simply shrugs. "I'm happy to help. It's oddly comforting, knowing you're not the only one with a screwed up life." After getting a whack on the shoulder she laughs. "Seriously! You should go talk to him. Take the key on the table and come back if you need to. This bed is big enough for five. I don't mind sharing. Just... try." Regina thanks her and gives her a quick hug, getting up and walking toward the door. "And Regina?" When the brunette turns to look at her, she smiles again. "I'm happy you're not dying."

"Thanks Emma, me too." She smirks and walks out, back to her room. She hadn't taken a key with her, a fact she's just realizing. Knocking gently on the door, she's praying that he's still there. He is. He opens the door and looks extremely relieved. His hair is a little tossaled and his face a bit flushed. A symptom of the whisky he's got in is hand, she guesses. "I'm sorry for running off." She pushes past him and hears the door close behind her. Walking toward the bed, she stops short and turns to face him. "Can you please explain all this to me. What exactly did the doctor say?"

He does. In as much detail as he can muster. He tells her all about his conversation with Mal, their visit to the hospital, the scans they were shown, and the rest of the events that led to his arrival there. She asks him how they'd gotten all that information. It's a little concerning, really. He rubs the back of his neck nervously before answering, a nervous tick of his apparently. "I told them I was your husband. Mal pretended to be your sister."

Her eyes go wide in surprise. "And that was it? No identification required?"

He gives her a guilty smile. "I think my anxiety over the whole situation more than compensated for the role of a worried husband."

She doesn't really know how to respond to that. It's so sweet, all of it. He's thoughtful and caring. "Why did you come all the way out here to tell me this, Robin?"

His eyes lock on hers and he stands from his spot on the little sofa, walking over to her. She's still standing, arms crossed over her chest. He doesn't come too close, stops just a few feet away. "When I asked you out, why did you say no?"

"I... I just-"

"Because, I thought that maybe, there was a small possibility that it was because you were convinced you only had a few weeks to live."

She hesitates, bringing one of her hands up so she can bite at her nail nervously. "Partially." Starting to pace again, she lets her arms fall to her side. "Okay... mostly. Yes. But," She stops and holds up a finger, "It still-" 

Closing the distance between them and placing a hand on either side of her face, he brings his lips to hers. Gentle and a little unsure at first, wanting to give her time to put an end to it. When she sinks into him and lets out a soft mm, he pulls her even closer. She doesn't push him away, just revels in the feeling, bringing her own hand up to rub along the stubble framing his face. Then, after a minute or so, she steps back. Their lips make a little popping sound and she moves her fingers, tracing her lips softly. "This is insane."

His head falls a little. "Sorry-"

"No, you don't need to apologize." Walking over to him, she crouches just a bit to lock eyes with him. "Just a lot to process is all. Can we... just talk about this all tomorrow? I'm exhausted and, quite frankly, a bit overwhelmed."

He smiles softly at her because she's just absolutely adorable. Her face is all flustered and she looks a little lost. "Of course. Can you promise me you'll keep one thing in mind, though? While you think this all through."

With a questioning look, she asks, "What?"

"That I enjoyed that immensely and would very much like to do it again."

He gives her a cheeky grin and she rolls her eyes playfully, "Noted." After turning and looking at the clock on the nightstand, she sighs. "It's late and I'm exhausted. I can stay with Emma..." He interrupts her, tells her no, that he won't put her out and that he'll go get a room. "It's nearly two. Stay here, with me." He lets out a surprised huh, and she laughs. "I'm not ready for... that.. I just mean, this bed is huge and I barely sleep anyway. I don't mind sharing."

"Are you sure?"

For once, she actually is. "Yes." Walking to the side she's already claimed as hers, she pulls back the covers. "You've spent all day traveling. Go wash up, change into something more comfortable, and try to get some sleep. I'm sure I'll have more questions for you tomorrow."

He tells her that he'll answer anything she asks to the best of his ability and walks over to his suitcase, pulling out a toothbrush and some clothes. "Thank you, Regina." She's already laying in bed, doesn't really respond, just let's out a hum of acknowledgement as her eyes close and he walks off toward the restroom. He is incredibly tired and doesn't particularly feel like taking a shower, usually showers in the morning to help wake him up. But, a whole day of traveling has him feeling a little gross. Turning on the water, he waits for it to warm up a little and climbs in, spending the whole time thinking about her. She's so stubborn. He can tell she wants this, just doesn't know why she won't let herself have it. He shouldn't have kissed her, not that he regrets it in the slightest. And, she obviously enjoyed it too. It's just that, now he can't stop thinking about doing it again. When he steps out of the shower, it's with that on his mind and he prays that she lets him in soon. He finishes his routine, brushing his teeth and combing through his hair a little, drying it off as much as possible with his towel. Then, he gets dressed. He usually opts for something light, just boxers and maybe a t-shirt but, even that's unlikely. Not tonight, though. The last thing he wants is to make her uncomfortable. This is all so new and he's scared of doing anything that could potentially ruin it before it starts. Sighing, he pulls on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and walks out of the bathroom. She's asleep already, by the looks of it. A smile creeps on to his face at the sight. She's beautiful, always. He climbs in on his side of the bed and moves over to pull the covers further up her body, until she's cocooned inside their warmth. The lamp next to her is the only thing lighting up the room so, he leans forward a little, stretching his arm out over her so that he can flick the switch. Then, moves back, about to return to his side but, not before placing a soft kiss on her forehead and whispering, very faintly, "I love you, Regina." When his head hits the pillow, he's asleep in minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my second installment for #OQMovieweek it’s the continuation of this story. I’ll post a flash forward sometime in the future! Also, for those who might be wondering, this fic is based loosly on the movie “The Last Holiday.”

She doesn’t typically sleep well but was hoping for at least a little bit of rest tonight. Especially with the day she’d had and the events of the last few hours. So when he goes toward the bathroom, it’s the perfect opportunity to try falling asleep without the awkwardness of them sharing a bed looming over her. She’s not sure exactly why she’d invited him to stay so easily but she doesn’t regret it. It hasn’t just been a few weeks or months, she’s wanted him for years. And, he’s here now so why the hell wasn’t she taking advantage of that? Sometimes her own stubbornness makes her angry. She hears the shower running and the sound helps lull her a little. When he finally does emerge from the bathroom, she’s already half asleep. Only slightly aware of the bed dipping slightly as he climbs in. Her mind is cloudy, like she’s just in the middle, stuck between consciousness and sleep but definitely on her way to slumber. Then, he leans over her, causing the bed to cave just the slightest bit more and pushing her a little further away from the threshold of sleep. Not far enough that she feels the need to open her eyes or move, her mind is still a little fuzzy and she’s not entirely sure of her surroundings. So, when she hears him say three words that have her heart knocking in her chest, she can’t be completely sure that it wasn’t a symptom of the sleep pulling at her. She hesitates, doesn’t move an inch for a good few minutes. Isn’t even sure if she’s awake or not. Then, when she does open her eyes, she sees him sleeping peacefully on his side of the bed, a good three feet away from her. His arms are crossed above his head resting on the pillow and his chest moving slightly with each breath he takes. She forgets about what she heard-because, there’s no way to know if she actually did at the moment- and spends a few minutes just taking in the sight of him. Her eyes haven’t adjusted completely, she can only see the outline of his body and just a few minor details as her eyes start to compensate for the darkness. Suddenly, sleep isn’t the biggest thing on her mind. She knows that this is what she had in mind when she offered to share her bed with him. That he’s being considerate, staying all the way over there. But, out of all the things her mind has a tendency to talk her out of, her desire to be closer to him in this very moment, isn’t one of them. So she moves. Pulls the covers back just a little and closes the distance between them just enough to be next to him and lay her hand gently on his chest. The feeling of his heart beat is calming and she’s finally able to drift off. 

Heat. That’s the first thing she feels when her eyes open just a few hours later. She’d managed to move closer to him in her sleep, it seems. Or, he’d moved. She’s not sure. They’re face to face, legs slightly tangled beneath the covers, one of his trapped between hers. One of his arms is draped over her waist and her head is using the other as a pillow. It’s intimate, a little too much so at the moment and she feels the need to move before he wakes up. It’s still very early and she doubts he generally wakes up at this time, especially with how late they were up last night. She wants to snuggle into him further and try to fall back asleep but, she won’t do that. She’s about to pull away when she catches sight of his hair. It’s always so perfectly styled, not a strand out of place. But now, it’s messy, the result of a night pressed up against his pillow. Somehow, it makes him even more irresistible. She can’t help it, has wanted to run her fingers through it since she met him. Moving carefully, she brings one hand up to push at a few stray locks that cover his forehead. Then, she runs her hands through it slowly, inching only slightly closer when she feels the strands tickle at her palm. He hums slightly and she freezes, but apparently he’s a hard sleeper because he doesn’t stir. She spends about another minute simply enjoying the feeling of him this close before she forces herself to move. Very carefully, she untangles her legs from his and moved his hand from her waist to rest on the bed between them. Inching away slowly, she climbs out of the bed and wraps herself in her robe again, trying to make up for the heat she just lost and failing. It’s only six, it’s still dark. Walking over to the window, she glances outside, seeing the sun start to peak out over the water. She ties the robe on tighter and slips into some flip flops, raking her hands through her hair to tame it and brushing her teeth quickly. She makes a cup of coffee in the room and carries her mug with her when she leaves. The sunrise is one of her favorite things to witness and, she’s up so she might as well find a good place to enjoy it. She settles on the roof of the hotel. It’s adorned with some nice patio chairs and plants all around but she settles on standing against the balcony. Leisurely sipping her coffee, reminiscing, and watching the sun slowly reveal itself. 

About twenty minutes tick by until he joins her. He doesn’t scare her this time. She’s surprised he’s up and that he found her so easily but, oddly enough, she was expecting it. He walks up next to her and leans against the same spot she is, looking out at the ocean. “Did you sleep at all?”

“Mhmm. About four hours, give or take.” She glances at him and sees how tired he still is and wonders why he got up. He’s fixed his hair a little but it’s still just a tad messy and it makes her smile. She doesn’t look at him when she hands over her half empty mug, can see his grateful expression out of the corner of her eye as he takes it and says thank you. “How’d you find me here?”

He shrugs, sipping at the warm coffee. “Henry mentioned something once. Figured you’d either be here, the beach, or with your new friend.” Looking back over at her, he gives her a sad smile. “Would you prefer to be alone?”

Nodding her head, she moves closer to him, linking her arm in his and resting her head on his shoulder. “No.” Her eyes grow heavy and she closes them, taking in the little warmth she’s getting from him. “I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

He takes that as permission to bring her closer. Moving, he stands behind her, chest against her back and arms wrapped snugly around her middle. Dropping his chin to her shoulder, he whispers in her ear. “You don’t have to be.”

She shivers a little at the feeling of his breath tickling her neck when he speaks. “You say that now but.....” She trails off for a moment, looking for the right words. “We barely know each other, Robin. And, all of this,.. it doesn’t change the fact that I can barely function like a normal person when you’re around. I’m just not sure you know exactly what you’re getting into.”

Wrapping his arms even tighter around her middle, he pulls her closer. “I know you Regina. Not as much as I’d like to but, I do know you. You’re smart and hardworking, witty and beautiful. You love to cook, it makes you smile. The genuine smile, not the one you usually show to others. You care so much about the people that are important to you. What you’ve done for Henry is incredible.”

Her hands move to rest over his, tangling her fingers with the ones he’s got pressed against her stomach. She doesn’t know what to say to most of that. It makes her want to cry. “Henry told me that he loved you last night.”

“Really?” She can hear his smile and, the fact that he’s smiling at that, makes it infectious. She hums, telling him yes and he chuckles. “It might sound strange after only a week but, I love him too. He’s a great kid.”

“It isn’t strange. I fell in love with Henry after only an hour. He’s got a way about him. I was just surprised to hear him say that about you.” She pauses and smiles softly. “He doesn’t trust easily. For good reason. It’s one of the reasons why it was so easy for me to bond with him.” She turns in his arms and hugs him, resting her head against his chest. “My parents weren’t exactly great role models when it came to relationships. I’m terrified of ending up like them, of being in a relationship in general. Even though I want to be, so badly, I just keep talking myself out of it or pushing people away. I know I do it but, I can’t help it.”

Placing soft kisses in her hair, he breathes in the scent of her. “Well, it’s been four years. I’m way past the point of being able to be pushed away. There’s something here, Regina. And I’m tired of not acting on it.”

Looking up at him with teary eyes, she asks, “Four years?”

He chuckles, wiping a tear from her eye. “Well, technically, three years and ten months.” When her mouth drops open in surprise, he smiles fondly, bringing his hand to her cheek. “Did you really not see it?”

“No. I’m usually a bit... distracted... when you’re around. If you haven’t noticed. I didn’t think you’d ever be interested and I was always an idiot. Besides, we hardly even spoke until this month. It just never occurred to me that you might-“

“Have feelings for you?” He finishes and she nods. “Why do you think I’ve dealt with Spencer so long?”

“I don’t know, Robin. I didn’t know you very well.” Turning in his arms again, she leans over the balcony, effectively pushing him back a little when she does. 

Rubbing the back of his neck, he moves to stand next to her again. “My father was paying for college and, my junior year, I slacked off a little. I was a bit spoiled and, since I wasn’t paying for it myself, I didn’t care as much.” Sighing, he looks out at the water. “He wanted me to take over his business eventually and that required a degree and responsibility. So, he gave me an ultimatum of sorts. I had to pay for my last year of school myself. Grow up and get a job is what he said. Then, after I graduated, when I was ready, he’d hand the business over to me, along with my hefty trust fund. He wanted to make sure I was responsible enough before he made that decision.” 

She’s facing him again now, arms crossed over her chest as her hip leans against the railing. “So you got a job at Gold’s?”

“Yes.” He turns too, looking right in her eyes. “I only needed the job long enough to earn enough money for my last year of college. So, about a year a half with rent and food. But, then there was you. And I wanted to talk to you so badly. But, I always managed to catch you at a bad time and I thought you were simply annoyed by me. So I waited and waited. A few months ago, my father started working on opening a branch of his company here and he wants me to be in charge. Which meant that I had to make my move soon. Then I scared you and-“

“Don’t remind me.” Covering her face momentarily, she rolls her eyes. “How could you possibly like me after that?”

He lets out a laugh and moves closer, one hand moving to her waist and the other softly framing her face. “I was too far gone already. It just made it worse. Because I was worried about you.” Leaning down, he slowly starts to close the distance but hesitates, just a breath away. 

She knows he’s giving her a chance to stop it, that he’s not going to make the last move. She’ll have to close the last little bit of distance. Sucking in a small breath, she swallows hard. “I’m not good at relationships but I don’t want a fling either.”

Her breath ghosts over his lips as she speaks those words and he wants nothing more then to pull her close and never let her go. To show her just how much he doesn’t want a simple fling. “I want all of you, Regina. The good and the bad. This can work, if you want it to.” He stays put, doesn’t even move an inch but, when he licks his lips a little, they’re close enough for her to feel the faintest brush against hers. “Do you want this?”

Her eyes close, needing a moment away from his bright blue ones that are filled with desire. She’s never felt like this. Never felt totally and completely in control nor as desirable as he’s making her seem. It only takes her a second to answer because, deep down, she knows what she wants. “More than anything.” And finally, she closes the distance. She decides while she’s kissing him, that she’s made the right choice. That it will work between them. He’s so considerate, never pushing her for anything more, constantly leaving her in control. And she never wants to break away from him, to stop feeling the pleasant little tingle on her lips. It continues much longer than would be considered appropriate if anyone else was around. She’s so thankful they’re alone. Moving one hand up, she shamelessly runs it through his hair, messing it up. The other hand rests on his chest and she can tell how toned he is, has always known it but, it’s different to feel it. So she lets it sneak under his shirt, feeling the warm skin there. Why not? He lets out a little moan and she’s feeling much more confident. When a gust of wind comes and sends shivers up her spine, they break apart. She is only wearing shorts and a tank top under her robe and it’s getting pretty windy up here. 

His forehead falls to hers and he’s got a goofy grin on his face. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.”

She laughs, “Me too. And I’d like to continue doing that but, it’s a bit chilly. We should probably get changed and have some breakfast. We’ve still got a lot to figure out.”

He nods, knots his fingers with hers and starts walking with her. “As long as you’re not going to try to talk yourself out of this again.”

Shaking her head, she leans up on her toes to press one more soft kiss to his lips. “I won’t, not today anyway.”

——————

Once they get back to the room, they decide to order breakfast instead of going out. She wants to talk to him, to know more about him and doing that in their room feels much less like a date than it would if they went out. She’s incredibly proud of herself for being able to talk to him as much as she has without making a fool of herself and she’s afraid that the pressure of a date-like setting might make her revert to her neurotic self. So, they talk and laugh, picking at their breakfast as a greek movie plays on the television. They try to watch said movie for about five minutes before they turn it into a game, making up lines for the characters. It’s relaxing and, she finds that there isn’t any pressure behind it. Perhaps, knowing that he shares her feelings has taken away all of her nervous energy. She feels like she can be herself. 

After they eat, they have to discuss their plans. She still needs to check in with the doctor back home and he doesn’t want to leave her, a point he’s made very clear. She hadn’t booked a return flight, wasn’t planning on going back at all. “I know you were really looking forward to Germany.” He grabs her hand and squeezes it gently. “If you’d still like to go, I understand.”

As much as she loathes to cut the trip short, she decides to cancel the rest of her plans and go back with him, admitting that she isn’t particularly fond of the idea of spending time away from him right now. “I do want to go but, I also have important things to take care of at home. It was easier to pack up and leave when I didn't think I’d be coming back.”

Scooting closer to her on the bed, he wraps and arm around her shoulders. “How about this…” He tells her about his father and how, in a few months he’ll have to go visit him to finalize some details about the company he’ll be running. “London isn’t too far from Germany. You can come with me. We’ll make a trip out of it, can even make a few other stops on the way, if you'd like.”

“That all sounds incredible but this is all too fresh to be planning a trip months from now. We haven't even figured out exactly what this is yet.”

Nuzzling his face into her hair, he places a soft kiss there. “I don’t know what you’re thinking or how you feel about all of this but, I know how I feel.”

She’s feeling bold all of a sudden, not sure where its coming from but, it’s there. Moving, she sits on his lap and wraps her arms around his shoulders. “And how is that?” She’s not entirely sure what she was expecting him to say but, she knows she wasn't expecting the words that come out of his mouth. 

“I love you.”

Pulling back just a little so she can search his eyes, her mouth falls open in surprise. “What?”

“You heard me. I love you, Regina. Asking again isn’t gonna change my answer.” He brings his lips to hers softly. “Don’t worry, I don’t expect you to return the sentiment. I just need you to know that what’s going on between us, it doesn’t have an expiration date. Not unless it comes from your end.”

“I don’t know what to s-“ A knock at the door interrupts her thoughts, saves her from finishing. 

He picks her up off of him and sets her down on the bed, briefly climbing over her to kiss her forehead. “You don’t have to say anything.” Then walks over to the door and pulls it open. 

Emma is on the other side, something she should’ve guessed but was a little preoccupied. She can hear the girls voice. “Robin, I presume?”

Regina can’t see his face but can tell he’s smiling when he confirms and holds out his hand to her before letting her in. She walks right up to the bed where Regina is sitting and plops down next to her. “I can totally understand why you didn’t come back to my room last night now.” Wiggling her eyebrows and pointing over her shoulder at Robin, who is standing awkwardly, she laughs. Regina doesn’t have the heart to get upset at her, she’s still processing a lot of information and her comment makes her laugh. Robin excuses himself to take a shower and the moment they’re alone, Emma grows a little more serious. “So, what’s going on?”

“We didn’t sleep together if that’s what you’re asking. Well, technically yes, but no sex.” Emma pouts comically and tells her that’s a shame and she laughs again. “He explained some things to me last night that helped me understand this whole situation a little better. We talked a lot this morning too and, right before you showed up, he told me he loved me.”

Her eyes how wide and she leans forward a little. “What? How’d you react to that?”

She shrugs. “About as you’d probably expect. I didn’t know what to say.” She tells Emma the whole situation, every detail up until the moment she knocked on the door. “I don’t know about all those plans he was talking about but, I do have to go back home. If I can find a flight, I’ll probably leave tomorrow. Sorry.”

Emma smiles and shrugs, “You don’t need to be sorry. This is all good news. I don’t really know what I was thinking coming all the way out here on a whim. I should probably go home and deal with my problems instead of running away from them anyway.” She leans in and gives her a quick hug. “I know you’ve got loverboy here now but, you up to get dinner tonight? A farewell?”

“Of course,” Grabbing the other girls hand, she smiles. “We may have only known each other for a day but, I’ve had a lot of fun hanging out with you. Dinner sounds good.”

The water in the bathroom stops running and they both glance at the door. “I should go and figure out what I’m doing for the next few days. See you at... seven?” When Regina nods and tells her yes, Emma smirks. “Bet you wish you saved the red dress for tonight.” Getting up, she walks towards the door, sending one last glance her way. 

“I’ve got another in black.” 

Emma rolls her eyes. “Of course you do. See you later.” She walks out and closes the door behind her.

She lays back, letting her head hit the pillow. She’s tired again. A minute later, the bathroom door opens. She doesn’t move, just opens her eyes to look at him. He’s shirtless, the only clothing she can see on him is a pair of sweatpants that are hanging just a little too loosely around his waist. His chest is still a little wet and the sight makes her groan, causing her to shift uncomfortably. He looks damn good. He’s drying that hair of his as he walks toward the bed and sits down on the edge. He seems oblivious to the effect he’s having on her. “Everything alright with Emma?”

She’s staring at him from her spot, eyes fixed on the muscles in his arms as he drags the towel across his hair over and over. “Hmm?” Finally looking at her, he laughs and it snaps her out of her daze. When she meets his eyes, he’s smirking. Rolling her eyes, she mutters, “Shut up.” She tells him that Emma wants to get dinner tonight and that, she thinks it’s best if it’s just the two of them. He doesn’t argue at all, tells her he understands completely and that he’s sure he can find something to do while she’s gone. He suggests taking a walk down to the beach for a while and she immediately agrees. If this is her last day in Greece, she definitely doesn’t want to spend it inside her hotel room. Regardless of how attractive her roommate might be. So, she gets up and walks off toward the bathroom, putting on her bathing suit, a pair of jean shorts, and a flowy red tank. They decide to invite Emma along and she accepts. They sit in roughly the same spot they went to the day before. 

Robin leaves them to get some drinks as they settle down on a large towel. She’s helping Emma with some sunscreen on her back when he returns and hands them each a drink. The three of them chat a little. Mostly Emma and Robin. He seems genuinely interested in getting to know her. She wants to relax, to lay back and soak up the sun but, she can’t seem to do it. Her mind is still swirling, the conversation she was having with Robin earlier is fresh in her mind and she doesn’t think that she’ll be able to relax until they finish it. Not that she really knows what she was going to say. It’s just, she doesn’t want to leave him thinking that she doesn’t have any feelings for him at all. Her skin is slowly heating up, a thin layer of sweat covering her body. Her hair is starting to stick to the base of her neck so, she pulls it up into a ponytail. She wasn’t intending on going in the water today but, it sounds very appealing at the moment. Robin went a few minutes before and she can see him in the distance. Pulling her tank over her head and dropping it on the towel next to her, she stands up and unbuttons her shorts. “I’m going to go cool off in the water, want to come with?” 

“Nah, not yet.” Laying back, Emma takes her sunglasses off and throws them to the side, squeezing her eyes closed. “Gotta work on this tan.”

Regina laughs and nods, leaving the blonde to go take a dip in the water. The moment her toes sink into the wet sand, she lets out a sigh. The cool water feels incredible against her warm skin. Robin is still a few feet out and he hasn’t seen her. He’s looking out at the ocean, back to her. Smiling, she watches him for a moment before swimming out to where he is, jumping on his back when she gets to him. He jumps slightly but immediately smiles, she can see the corners of his lips curving up as she leans forward a little to see his face over his shoulder. “What’re you looking at?”

“Nothing in particular. What’s Emma doing?” 

She’s still on his back, arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. “Sun bathing. She wants to work on her tan.”

His hands move up, fingers tangling with hers. “Better be careful. She wouldn’t want to end up burnt.”

“Definitely not. I’d prefer that we all avoid that. Listen, about earlier...” Finally, she untangles herself from him so that he can turn to face her, reaching for his hands again. “I don’t want you to think that I’m not in this. It’s just… It’s been a lot to take in.” 

“I know, and I’m sorry for springing that on you so soon.” 

“You don’t need to apologize. You flew all the way out here to give me good news. It was a really nice thing and I should’ve been more welcoming than I was.” One hand moves up to cup his cheek as she tilts her head slightly to the side. “I’m not good at this. Half the time I have trouble admitting my feelings to myself so, I’m sure you can imagine how difficult it is to admit them to others. I like you, a lot. I want to be with you, I really do. But, love? That’s isn’t something I take lightly.” Hesitating. she lets go of his cheek and watches her hand disappear under the water. She keeps her eyes cast down, she isn't particularly fond of sharing these feelings. “I’m scared to love. I’ve been hurt too many times to trust myself with that. And, I feel like you should know that. It might never come from me.”

He wipes at a tear that falls down her cheek. “I’m not trying to rush you into that. If you’re never able to say it, that’d be fine. But, for the record, I think you’re being a little too cautious. I know that you have a past you haven’t shared with me yet and that you have reasons to be so closed off. I also know, though, that you are capable of love. You’re scared. Much like Henry, you don’t trust easily. I understand that. I’ll still be here and I’ll earn that trust.” A few more tears fall and he is quick to brush them away. “How about we table this conversation for another day, hmm? You should be enjoying your last day here, not stressing over this.” His hands move up to her hair and he gently pulls the hair band out, running his hands through her curls. “I’m going to go lay out in the sun for a while. Come with me?”

“I’m a minute. You go.” He kisses her cheek softly and turns to swim back toward the shore but she pulls his arm back until he turns to face her again. Practically jumping into his arms, she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, letting her lips find his. He doesn’t hesitate in kissing her back, hands falling to her waist. 

When they break apart, he gives her a goofy grin, one which she returns as she ducks her head shyly. “What was that for?”

She shrugs her shoulders. “Thank you. For not pushing, for letting me be me, as disfunctional as that may be.”

His smile goes from goofy to sweet. “I wouldn’t want anyone else but you. And, I’m always willing to remind you of that if you need to hear it.” He pecks her lips quickly one more time and then swims away. 

_____

The night is spent with Emma. They go out to eat again and have a few drinks but, after being hit on by three different men, they decide to leave. After a few hours of just talking, they say their goodbyes. She’s quite fond of the blonde, something thats odd for her. She doesn't usually make friends easily, especially with people her own age. They exchange information and Emma promises to keep in touch. It’s bittersweet. She’s sad to say goodbye to her new friend but, ready to be going home and finally put this whole fiasco behind her. Pending her test results, of course. She trusts Robin but, she’ll really be able to calm herself when she hears the actual doctor tell her that she isn’t dying. And, she's ready to hear that. So, they say goodbye and she goes back to her room just in time to have her video chat with Henry and Robin. Sometime during their chat, the two adults decided that they weren't going to tell Henry that they’d be back tomorrow. All it took was one look and they both understood. It left her wondering how he read her so well. They spent a long while on the phone with the kid, who was eager to hear all about their day. When they finally hung up, Regina and Robin exchanged a look and smiled at each other. 

Regina crawled off the bed and spoke up first. “I guess we should pack.”

“I’ve already finished. After all, I didn’t bring much. Do you need any help?”

Glancing around, she realizes that most of her stuff is already in one area. She’ll need to grab her clothes out of the drawers but, they're already folded. The only thing she’ll have to worry about is her toiletries. “I’ve got it, thanks.” Walking to the dresser, she starts pulling out her stacks of clothes and placing them neatly in her suitcase, setting aside a pair of jeans and t-shirt for the trip. “What’s the plan for tomorrow?”

He watches her walk around the room and smiles. “We leave early in the morning. Hour layover in Paris and then home. If we don't have any delays, we should land by around ten AM New York time.”

“It’s going to be a long day.” She lets out a small but tired laugh. “Then what?”

“We have a meeting scheduled with the doctor at one. I called and set it up while you were at dinner.”

Glancing at him, she raises her brows. “We? You don’t have to come with me. I can handle it.”

“I know you can but, I’d like to.” He shrugs, “Besides, she thinks I’m your husband.” Getting up, he walks over to where she's leaning over her suitcase and wraps his arms gently around her waist. “What kind of husband would I be if I didn't go to support my wife during something like this?”

She jumps just a little in his arms when she feels his hands on her stomach. She doesn't turn to face him, just smiles. “The non-existent one.” 

“Right. Well, I still want to come but, if you’d rather go alone, I understand.”

“Thank you. I’ll think about it.”

She finished packing, it doesn’t take long. Then, it’s time for bed. They’ve got an awfully crazy day ahead of them after all. 

____

She doesn’t sleep during the flight, though she tries. By the time they land in New York, she’s completely exhausted. They manage to make it back to her house for a quick nap before her appointment. They don’t even discuss it, he just comes with and she finds that she likes him there. He’s spent plenty of time in her apartment but never with her. Normally, she’d be a nervous wreck about it yet, she’s too tired to overthink it. 

Her anxiety starts flaring up again when they're sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. He reads her well, notices her discomfort and holds her hand in his lap while they wait. It doesn't take long before they're greeted by the doctor. She introduces herself to Regina and leads them to a more private room. 

“Before we confirm anything, I’d like to get a new MRI. Are you alright with that?”

She glances over at Robin briefly before answering the doctor. She’s been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even consider the fact that this might be hard for him too. When he gives her hand a reassuring squeeze, she nods. “Do what you need to do.” Dr. Shepard leads her to another room, leaving Robin to wait alone while she runs her tests. After she’s done, Regina returns to her seat next to him and grabs his hand, shifting a little impatiently as they wait. 

She walks in just a few minutes later and she must see their nerves on their faces because she immediately reassures them. “It’s good news. The results of your MRI show no tumors. As far as I can tell, you’re completely healthy.” Regina’s shoulders sag in relief and she has no idea what to do with herself. Standing up, she pulls him with her and hugs him close. The doctor watches on with a small smile. “The hospital board would like to meet with you at your earliest convenience.”

“Why?”

“In a building with this many employees and machines, there are bound to be mistakes. We try our best to prevent them and, when they do happen, we learn from them. This is one of those times. They’d like to discuss your situation and compensation for any long-term effects that this news may have caused.”

_____

The entire ride home, she doesn't let go of his hand. Somehow, finally hearing the news from a doctor has made her really accept that she can have this. That she can have him. He decides to go home before Henry gets home, despite her insisting that he doesn’t need to leave. 

“I need to do some laundry and I think Henry would enjoy some alone time with you.” When she gives him a wary look, he smiles and kisses her forehead. “This isn’t goodbye, love. I’ll see you tomorrow for the meeting, right? And, if you need anything, I’m just a phone call away.”

“Okay.” Reluctantly, she lets go of his hand. “Oh, and Robin...” When he turns to look back at her, she smiles, “Thank you.”

_______

 

Henry was so excited to see her. He hugged her so tight, refusing to let go. They ordered in for dinner since she hadn’t been shopping. 

“Where’s Robin?” 

Glancing up, she locks eyes with a curious boy. “He’s at home.”

His face falls a little. “Is he still going to come over sometimes?”

Letting her fork fall to her plate, she moves to sit next to him. “Of course. I’ll invite him for dinner tomorrow, okay?”

Henry nods his head enthusiastically and hugs her again. The rest of their evening is filled with action movies and laughter. 

A few hours later, she’s alone again. Laying in bed, she tried to turn off her mind. Her thoughts are running rampid. It’s insane that she’s been alone for years and now, after spending a few days in his arms, she can’t seem to sleep without him. She tries, doesn’t pull her phone out until it’s almost one o’clock in the morning. She hears the telltale hum of it ringing exactly three times before his voice comes filtering through the speaker, a melody in her ears. Just a worried question of her name.

“I can’t sleep.” She sighs. “I didn’t want to call you. I didn’t want to wake you up I just....” 

“It’s alright. I wasn’t sleeping. Talk to me.”

“I’ve been laying in bed for hours and I can’t sleep. My brain is moving a mile a minute.” She hears a shuffle on his end of the lines she tells her he’s coming over. 

She starts to tell him that he doesn’t have to but, he insists. “I’m having trouble myself and, if I’m there, at least you have someone to release your thoughts to.” He grabs his keys. “I’ll be there in twenty.” Then, he hangs up. 

Getting up and running her fingers through her hair, she groans. She’s happy he’s coming, one of the biggest things that’s keeping her up is a conversation she needs to have with him but, she feels a little guilty for calling so late. Walking into the kitchen, she starts a pot of coffee. There’s a low knock on her door not long after. The moment she opens it to him, she can’t help but smile. He’s in his pajamas, a small duffel bag thrown over his shoulder. She can’t help herself, grabbing his face with both of her hands, she runs her fingers softly over his stubble and leans in to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Thank you.”

He just smiles, walking all the way in and closing the door behind him. Handing him a mug, she leads him to the couch, plopping down next to him. His arm immediately goes around her shoulders and she lets herself sink into his side. They stay silent for a while. “I can see the wheels spinning in your head. What’s going on?”

This is the hard part. “When you told me that you were committed to this, to us. I don’t think you knew exactly what it was you were committing to.”

He pulls back a little to look her in the eye, “Regina, I told you-“

“Just let me finish, please.” He sighs, though nods. So, she continues. “I’m going to adopt Henry. Or, I’m going to try anyway.” 

“That’s great!”

“This wasn’t a part of the deal when we discussed the possibility of us. I know it’s a bit of a bomb to drop on you and, this isn’t what you had in mind when you thought of a relationship between us. So, I’m giving you an out. I care about you so much but I can’t let this go any further until you know.... we can still be friends, I-“

“I’m sorry, I tried not to interrupt but, you’re spiraling.” Grabbing the cup from her hand, he leans forward and places it on the coffee table. “For me, love isn’t a subjective thing. You either love someone completely or you don’t at all. I love you and, Henry is a part of you.” He smiles when he sees the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. “He’s such a good kid. Even on his own, I love him but, knowing how much he means to you only makes me care for him more.” 

“You really want to get into this? To be in a relationship with me when I might have a ten year old son?”

He nods. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily. Stop trying to push me away.”

—————

An hour or so more of talking and the fall asleep cuddled together on the couch. Early the next morning, she hears a knock on her door. She wakes up on top of him, hed on his chest. Her neck feels sore from a night spent on the couch but, at least she got some sleep. She climbs off him carefully, trying not to wake him up. Going to her room, she grabs her robe and wraps it tightly around her waist. 

The knock comes again, just a tad louder. Walking to the door, she pulls it open to find Henry standing on the other side with a guilty look on his face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to wake you up. I left my math book here.”

“It’s alright, Henry.” She lets him in and closes the door behind him, walking sleepily into the kitchen. “Did you have breakfast?”

He follows her. “No but we have cereal.”

“I’ll make you some pancakes.” She starts getting the ingredients together as he slides into the chair at the counter. “Get your book and put it in your backpack so you don’t forget.”

Without question, he hops off his chair and walks off toward the living room. A minute later, he returns, book in hand and a grin on his face. “What’s Robin doing here?”

She drops the spatula on the floor, medal echoing as it bounces once. Oh. She hadn’t thought about explaining that. “He came over last night and fell asleep.” The man in question walks into the room then, eyes squinting and trying to blink away the dryness. He doesn’t see Henry at first, goes straight toward the coffee maker but, not before stopping in front of her and giving her a quick peck on her lips. 

Henry’s grin is immediate. “Are you two dating?”

Robin stops in his tracks, giving her guilty look and mouthing, ‘I’m sorry.’ Then, he turns to the kid and smiles. “Good morning, Henry. I didn’t see you there.”

“Morning.” He pauses, clearly waiting for one of the adults to answer his question. When neither of them do, he rolls his eyes. “I’m not a baby. You can tell me.”

Robin feels like he should answer. He’s the one that got them into this situation in the first place, after all. But, he doesn’t want to overstep. Luckily, she answers for the both of them. “Yes, Henry. We’re dating.” At first, she gives him an annoyed look but, she can’t keep it up when she sees his goofy smile,.

“That’s awesome!”

“I’m honored that you approve.” Robin walks around the counter and throws an arm around Henry’s shoulder, sending a wink in Regina’s direction. 

 

————

A few hours later, they’re both dressed and ready for their meeting with the hospital board. It’s not a terribly long meeting. Basically, they want to write her a check. She hadn’t even thought about suing, having her life ahead of her was more than enough to make her happy. With that being said, she certainly wasn’t going to turn it down. After legal talk and signing papers, she found herself leaving with a wide smile on her face. Now, she finally had a good cushion to feel comfortable pursuing a dream. Gold’s was in the past, she’d never have to work retail again. And, to top it all off, Robin had stayed with her again that night. After Henry was gone, he even helped her do research on the adoption process. They agreed not to say anything to Henry about the adoption. She’d hate to get his hopes up, knowing it’s a vigorous process. 

“It doesn’t make a whole lot of sense.”

Looking up from his computer screen, she locks eyes with him. “What?”

“That they’d make this process so difficult. It’s a good thing, don’t get me wrong.” He pauses, clearly trying to think out his words. “I just don’t understand why they don’t do the same thing for foster parents. How does a kid like Henry end up neglected like that? And, he might not get any attention but, he’s got it better than lots of others. Seems like a flawed system to me.”

Grabbing his hand and squeezing it, she smiles. “Yeah. Unfortunately we can’t fix that. I just hope I can give Henry a better home. Like he deserves.”

“Oh, you will. We will make this work.”

 

———

The adoption process isn’t an easy feat. First, she’d need to contact the family care manager. Then, she’ll need to reach out to the community based care agency (CBC). They’ll provide information on the adoption process and, then they’ll send her through an orientation. She’ll need to complete a five week class and do a home study where they’ll inspect every inch of her apartment, do extensive background checks, and interview any frequent visitors (which would now include Robin). These things can take up to six months alone. After all that, if the CBC recommends that she is capable of adoption, she’ll start the adoption process, which can take another theee to six months, not including the post-placement supervision visits.

It’s a lot. But, she’s ready. 

They keep Henry in the dark throughout the whole first part of this adventure. She passes her first tests with flying colors. It didn’t take her the full six months. It’s only her, Robin, and Mal after all. And, the fact that she already knows him, is a plus that helps fast track the process. Once that’s all done, they need to tell Henry. There’s still a chance that she’ll be denied but, the actual adoption process includes him. So, she makes his favorite for dinner, lasagna. 

Robin is there, he practically lives with her these days. Henry immediately knows that something is up when she pulls out his favorite meal from the oven. She sets it on the rack to cool and, just as she does, there’s a knock at the door. It’s his care manager. She requested to be present when they tell him the news. She lets her in and when Henry sees her, his face twits up in confusion and fear. “What’s going on?”

She doesn’t answer him right away, just wraps her hand around his shoulder and leads him to that table where Robin and Tina-his case manager-are sitting. “We have something we’d like to talk to you about.”

He’s nervous, all the adults can tell. “Am I moving again?”

Regina smiles. “Maybe soon, if you’d like to.”

“I don’t want to move.”

Wrapping her arm around him and pulling him close, she grins. “What if you were moving in with me?”

He pulls away and stands up, looking at her with a shocked expression. “Move in with you?”

Hes still clearly confused, though the fear is gone. That’s a good thing. “Henry, I... Ive been looking into the adoption process and I-“

Tears start streaming down his face. “You’re going to adopt me?”

She smiles again. Now she’s nervous. “I’m going to try. If that’s alright with you, of course.”

He doesn’t answer, the hug he gives her is answer enough. She holds him tight and he doesn’t let go of her. It’s a beautiful sight, the two of them. It might not be a done deal yet, they’ve still got months of procedures to go through but, in her eyes, he’s already hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what y’all think. I just created a Twitter, it’s @RegalLove2 please go follow me and send me a message so I can follow you back!

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all mistakes are mine. This is un-betaed because it’s a gift to my betas. So, please feel free to call me out on any mistakes. As always, the formatting doesn’t copy over. I’ll try to go back and fix that later. Overall, I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think and what you’re expecting to see in the second part! Love you all! Happy Valentine’s y’all!


End file.
